The King
by Sentinel97
Summary: Takdirnya sebagai raja sesungguhnya telah dimulai "Ketika seorang korban yang dengan sukarela meskipun tidak melakukan kesalahan dihukum mati sebagai ganti si penghianat, Meja batu akan pecah, dan kematian akan berjalan dengan arah sebaliknya," Aku sudah lelah dengan dunia ini " Waktunya kau bangkit wahai High King The Magnificient,"
1. Chapter 1

**The King**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam.

**Presented By : Sentinel**

**Rating : **M (For Safe)

**Pair : **Naruto U. X ...

**Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Supernatural,

**Warning :** Typo, OC, AU, OOC, HumanNaru!, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

**" "**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Takdirnya sebagai raja sesungguhnya telah dimulai "**Ketika seorang korban yang dengan sukarela meskipun tidak melakukan kesalahan dihukum mati sebagai ganti si penghianat, Meja batu akan pecah, dan kematian akan berjalan dengan arah sebaliknya,"** Aku sudah lelah dengan dunia ini** " Waktunya kau bangkit wahai High King The Magnificient,"**

.

.

.

.

"**King"**

.

.

Di sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah hutan bambu yang lebat terlihat seorang pria yang kini tengah duduk bersila di depan gubuk itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang sepunggung dengan gaya acak-acakan itu tengah merasakan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi di permukaan kulit tubuh atasnya yang tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun dan memperlihatkan perawakan yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun menjerit karna melihatnya tak lupa juga sebuah tato atau segel yang mengelilingi di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Untuk bagian bawahnya dia mengenakan celana hitam panjang tanpa mengenakan alas kaki apa pun (bayangkan madara saat baru dibangkitkan oleh zetsu ditambah segel chakra Katon Gouka Tenrou di Naruto the movie 8)

**Whuusss**

**Whuusss**

**Whuusss**

**Whuusss**

**Whuusss**

Tiba-tiba saja di hadapan pemuda itu muncul lima orang dengan menggunakan jubah putih bergaris merah di bagian bawahnya (Jubah Naruto di negeri besi)

"Ada apa sampai-sampai orang-orang terhormat dari Konoha mengunjungi diriku yang menyedihkan ini?" Ucap pemuda itu saat merasakan kehadiran dari lima orang yang tak diundang itu.

"N-na-Naruto-kun," gumam seorang gadis berambut kelopak bunga sakura yang menutupi punggungnya dengan wajah yang sangat cantik jelita. Gadis itu mulai terisak saat melihat kondisi dari rekan atau mantan rekan setimnya dulu yang memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Di pandangannya kini pemuda itu tak terlihat lebih baik dari seorang gelandangan yang biasa dia temui saat menjalankan misi di luar desa, dengan badan penuh debu dan celana sudah terlihat tak layak pakai satu-satunya kain yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Sakura ya? Lama tak mendengar suaramu," ucap pemuda itu atau tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke-4.

"Naruto ... Ak- bukan tapi kami dan seluruh dunia membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucap seorang pria berambut emo yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Apa maksud Anda ... **Hokage**-**Sama**," ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Orang yang barusan itu adalah Hokage Konoha yang sekarang atau lebih tepatnya Hokage ke-7 Uchiha Sasuke sang **Nanadaime Hokage.**

"Dunia shinobi sedang kacau Naruto, kami tak mampu menghadapi bencana ini sendirian! Kami sangan membutuhkan bantuanmu!" ucap seorang pria berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi dan tak lupa juga sebuah masker yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"**Itulah manusia ... Gggrrrrr menjijikan," **tiba-tiba muncul suara yang berat dan disertai geraman yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Naruto seorang menyahut ucapan pemuda berambut putih tersebut

"Masalah apa itu sampai orang-orang terkuat dari Konoha meminta bantuan dariku?" tanya Naruto sambil mulai bangkit berdiri dan mulai membersihkan celananya yang terdapat sedikit debu yang menempel.

"Ada tiga orang Otsutsuki yang menyerang pertemuan lima Kage kemarin lusa dan memaksa kami untuk tunduk di bawah kekuasaan mereka," ucap seorang pria dengan kepala yang menyerupai nanas akibat gaya rambutnya dan juga memilik jenggot yang runcing di dagunya.

"Shikamaru kah?" ucap Naruto tak asing dengan pemuda Jenius dari klan Nara tersebut.

"Hiks, hiks k-kumohon Naruto-kun ... Bantu kami," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang berlinang air mata.

" ... " Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Naruto dan tetap menutup kedua matanya dari awal meditasinya.

**Duk**

"Aku mohon Naruto, bantu kami sekali lagi," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersujud di hadapan Naruto.

"Hokage-sama!" teriak dari kedua orang bawahannya itu.

"Kalian lupa dengan kondisiku sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada rombongan dari Konoha.

"Aku persembahkan perdamaian pada kalian dan ... kalian membalasku dengan mengambil cahayaku dan tak lupa juga menyegel chakraku untuk selamanya karena alasan bodoh akan takutnya aku lepas kendali dan menjadi Uchiha Madara kedua ... Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malunya kalian datang lagi padaku untuk meminta bantuan dariku?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum yang dapat menyayat hati siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Memang benar, selepas perang di menangkan oleh pihak aliansi Shinobi, kelima Kage dan orang-orang yang berperan aktif dalam perang mengadakan sebuah rapat yang tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto seorang, dan dalam rapat itu membahas bahwa Uzumaki Naruto berpotensi akan menjadi ancaman yang sangat serius bagi dunia shinobi untuk ke depannya. Dan pada akhirnya aliansi Shinobi memutuskan untuk menyegel chakra Naruto selamanya menggunakan segel chakra Katon Gouka Tenrou yang telah disempurnakan membuatnya tak dapat lepas dan juga tetap aktif walau di dalam air.

Dan sebagai eksekutor, ditunjuklah tim 7 untuk menyegel chakra Naruto dan dengan kejinya mereka membuat mata Naruto buta selamanya untuk memudahkan misi mereka. Tak puas menyegel chakra Naruto, mereka juga mengasingkan Naruto sangat jauh dari semua desa dan di pilihlah hutan bambu yang kini ia tempati ini.

Tanpa di sadari semua orang Biju dalam tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang amat kental akan kebencian yang mencoba untuk keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

**Criinngg**

**Criiinggg**

**Crriiingg**

Tiba-tiba, muncul banyak rantai berwarna merah menyala yang mengikat tubuh Kurama dan mulai membakarnya. Walaupun Kurama tahu bahwa rantai itu bereaksi akibat ia mengeluarkan hawa membunuh dan hanya akan terlepas saat dirinya berhenti mengeluarkan hawa itu, ia sedikit pun tak menurunkan hawanya dan malah semakin mengeluarkan hawa yang semakin kuat membuat rantai itu bertambah membara membakar tubuhnya.

_**'Aku bersumpah akanku hancurkan dunia busuk ini,' **_desis sang Biju sambil meneteskan sebuah air mata saat teringat nasib naas hostnya itu. Kurama tahu, dari awal hostnya lahir sampai sekarang tak ada nasib yang dapat dikatakan bagus, hanya penderitaan yang selalu Naruto dapatkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan ia amat membenci kenyataan bahwa dia juga adalah alasan hostnya itu selalu menderita.

" Haaahh ... Kembalilah, kalian tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa di sini," ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi dari tempatnya.

**Whuuuussss**

**Greb**

"A-a-aku mohon hiks, jangan pergi lagi hiks," tiba-tiba Sakura melesat dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang sambil berlinang air mata.

"J-jika hiks kau ingin pergi, hiks setidaknya bawalah aku," ucap gadis itu menguatkan pelukannya,

"Maaf ... " gumam Naruto dan setelahnya tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah bayangan yang berhasil membuat orang-orang disana terkejut bukan main.

"!"

"I-ini tidak mungkin!"

"B-bu-bukannya chakranya sudah disegel untuk selamnya!?" Ucap Shikamaru dan juga Sai saat melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka.

**Brug**

"Hiks hiks Naruuuuu!" jerit pilu Sakura sambil terjatuh saat Naruto menghilang dari pelukannya dan pada akhirnya ia pingsan di tempat itu karena tak kuat menanggung beban mental yang dia terima.

"Sakura!" teriak Khakashi saat sadar murid perempuannya jatuh pingsan.

"K-kita kembali," komando Sasuke saat mulai tersadar.

_'Bagaimana bisa dia masih memiliki kekuatan?' _Batin Sasuke kebingungan.

.

.

.

"**King"**

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang minim akan cahaya terlihat sebuah singgasana batu yang diduduki oleh seorang pria yang terlihat memiliki kulit pucat, rambut biru keabu-abuan di ikat ekor kuda panjang dengan poninya berpisah dalam pola zig-zag, dan sepasang tanduk lebar yang tumbuh dari bagian belakang kepalanya hingga ke depan, menyerupai telinga kelinci. Dia memiliki wajah halus dan alis dipotong sangat pendek sebagai simbol bangsawan. Dia mengenakan jubah kariginu putih tradisional, celana baggy nubakama, sepasang Tengu-genta dan sarung tangan hitam tunggal di tangan kirinya, Dia juga memakai kerudung transparan.

" Sudah saatnya para mortal itu memutuskan jawaban mereka. Toneri, Kinshiki ... Persiapan diri kalian," ucap sosok itu mulai berdiri dari singgasananya

" Hai Momoshiki-Sama!" Jawab seorang pemuda besar yang senantiasa berdiri disamping-Nya dia adalah Kinshiki Otsutsuki. Kinshiki memiliki kulit pucat, rambut pendek runcing biru-keabu-abuan, jenggot, dan tonjolan seperti tanduk di atas mata kirinya. Dia memiliki tangan yang besar dan tubuh yang juga besar.

**Tak**

**Tak**

**Tak**

**Srriiiinngggg**

Sebuah mata Byakugan yang telah berevolusi menjadi Tenseigan bersinar sangan terang di kegelapan ruangan itu yang mulai berjalan ke depan singgasana itu.

Kini terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih acak, dan mata dingin-biru dengan pupil biru yang dikelilingi iris seperti bentuk bunga berwarna biru dan putih. Dia mengenakan jubah putih, kimono adat berkerah tinggi dengan selempang kuning yang diikatkan di bahu kanannya dan selempang hitam dipinggangnya. Pada bagian belakang kimononya ada lambang kuning yang menggambarkan matahari tertutup bulan sabit. Di bawah jubahnya, ia mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari hitam dan sandal shinobi. Desain enam magatama yang terdapat di dadanya, menyerupai kalung yang dikenakan Hogoromo.

" Jangan berlaga di depanku ... **Momoshiki, **aku ikut rencanamu karna tujuanku untuk menghancurkan Ninshu yang gagal diciptakan oleh Rokudo-Sannin," ucap pemuda itu atau tak lain adalah Toneri yang menatap tajam dan aura penuh intimidasi yang ditujukan kepada Momoshiki yang menatap balik dengan mata byakugannya.

" Jaga bicaramu di hadapan tuan Momoshiki Toneri!" Ucap Kinshiki sambil memunculkan sebuah benda berpendar merah dari tangannya dan mulai posisi menyerang.

"Tenanglah Kinshiki, kita semua sekutu di sini," Ucap Momoshiki, menenangkan Kinshiki.

" Jangan harap aku takut pada kalian berdua," Ucap Toneri sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

**King**

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya terlihat desa Konoha sedang dalam keadaan siaga 3 yang menandakan desa itu siap berperang, berbagai shinobi dari lima desa besar kini telah bersiap dan tak lupa juga ikat kepala kebanggaan aliansi shinobi di perang shinobi ke-4 mereka kenakan kembali.

"Glek, takku sangka akan ada perang lagi," ucap seorang shinobi dari desa Konoha.

"Aku gugup sekali, apa kita mampu untuk mengalahkan tiga anggota Otsutsuki sekaligus," balas shinobi dari Sunnagakure

"Melawan satu saja dulu kita hampir kalah, sekarang kita harus melawan tiga," balas dari shinobi Konoha

"Lebih baik kalian fokus, musuh sudah terlihat," Jawab Rokudaime Hokage atau Hatake Kakashi yang menatap tajam ke arah langit.

Sementara itu terlihat dua titik dilangit yang terbang menuju ke arah desa Konoha dengan sangat cepat, perlahan dua titik itu berubah menjadi tiga sosok manusia dengan pakaian putih khas anggota klan Otsutsuki dengan orang yang paling kecil duduk di pundak seorang yang paling besar.

"Jadi ... Inikah pilihan kalian?" Ucap Sosok yang paling kecil atau tak lain adalah Otsutsuki Momoshiki yang tersenyum remeh melihat para kage dan mantan kage berdiri di barisan paling awal.

"Kami tak akan pernah tunduk pada siapa pun!" Teriak dari Yondaime Raikage atau A sambil mengaktifkan teknik Raiton no yorroinya

"Keh, pilihan yang salah ... "

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Hai sekaliannnnnn aku kembali lagi hehehe ano sebenarnya aku adalah author lama yang sempat eksis dan ditelan bumi karena alasan aku tak bisa login ke akun fic ku T.T huhuhu sedihnya. Sempat mau up fic lamaku di akun ini tapi ah daripada up story yang udah lupa alurnya lebih baik buat fic baru hehehe sekian dariku.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yaaaaa baaayyyyy!

Next chapter The King:

"**Tidurlah, dari sini aku yang ambil alih."** "Mohon bantuannya makhluk yang dikutuk." **"JANGAN NARUTO!"** "Aku sudah lelah dengan dunia ini." "Tidak, Tidakkkkkk Naruto!"

**Duaaaaarrrrrrr**

.

.

**Sentinel Log out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The King**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam.

**Presented By : Sentinel**

**Rating : **M (For Safe)

**Pair : **Naruto U. X ...

**Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Supernatural,

**Warning :** Typo, OC, AU, OOC, HumanNaru!, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

**" "**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Takdirnya sebagai raja sesungguhnya telah dimulai "**Ketika seorang korban yang dengan sukarela meskipun tidak melakukan kesalahan dihukum mati sebagai ganti si penghianat, Meja batu akan pecah, dan kematian akan berjalan dengan arah sebaliknya,"** Aku sudah lelah dengan dunia ini** " Waktunya kau bangkit wahai High King The Magnificient,"**

.

.

.

.

"**King"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wuuuuusssss **

Suara angin yang bertiup dengan kencang menambah ketegangan di desa Konoha. Kini terlihat kedua belah pihak yang dilihat dari kuantitas sangat berbeda jauh satu sama lain telah bersiap dengan teknik andalan masing-masing menunggu pihak lawan melakukan serangan.

"Jadi ... Itu pilihan kalian?" tanya Momoshiki memecahkan keheningan di antara du pihak itu.

"Aku rasa kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri," ucap Sasuke yang mengenakan jubah kebanggaannya sebagai Hokage.

"Baiklah ... jika itu pilihan kalian!" sebuah bola layaknya yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh bunga jubi tiba-tiba muncul di telapak kiri Momoshiki dengan rasio ukuran yang lebih kecil sebesar sebuah bus bulat? untuk diluncurkan olehnya ke arah pasukan aliansi.

"Gawat!"

"**Susano'o!"**

Teriak Sasuke memunculkan susano'o setengah badannya yang tengah memegang Cermin Yata siap menyambut serangan dari Momoshiki.

**Whhuuussss**

Serangan dari Momoshiki meluncur ke arah Susano'o milik Sasuke.

.

.

**King**

.

.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"**Naruto,"** sebuah suara menggema di kepala seorang pemuda yang kini berjalan sambil menutup kedua matanya (buta) yang kini tengah mengenakan sebuah jubah kusam berwarna cokelat tua dengan bagian bawahnya compang-camping yang hanya menutup sampai dengkulnya dan tak mengenakan alas kaki apapun.

"Hmm?" jawab si pemuda masih melanjutkan langkahnya. Meskipun buta, Naruto tak terhalangi untuk melakukan aktivitas apa pun dengan cara merasakan vibrasi di permukaan tanah yang langsung terkirim ke dalam otaknya, bahkan getaran yang kecil sekalipun dapat ia rasakan, sehingga membuatnya mengetahui letak pohon, gedung, bahkan mengetahui adanya rombongan semut yang jauhnya beberapa meter. Dengan indra perasaan yang amat peka ini, dia bisa "melihat" letak orang-orang di sekitarnya, jarak mereka, dan bentuk fisik mereka. (Mirip seperti cara Toph bei fong di Avatar: The legend of Aang melihat).

Dan karna kebutaannya juga indra pendengaran Naruto menjadi amatlah sangat tajam sehingga kepekaannya terhadap suara meningkat pesat dari dulu saat dia masih dapat melihat, dia bisa memprediksi jarak atau jumlah senjata yang dilemparkan musuh hanya dari suara gesekan angin membuatnya bisa bertindak lebih gesit dari sebelumnya.

Mungkin untuk ninja kebutaan Naruto adalah sebuah anugerah yang sangat hebat. Tapi percayalah, Naruto lebih memilih dapat melihat kembali daripada keadaannya saat ini.

"**Apa benar kau tak ingin menolong mereka?"** tanya sang rubah ekor sembilan, walaupun Kurama membenci orang-orang dari Konoha yang melakukan kezaliman pada hostnya tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa di Konoha masih ada orang-orang yang sangat peduli pada hostnya itu, katakanlah seperti Konohamaru, keluarga Ichiraku ramen dan Iruka.

Kurama merasa bahwa orang-orang itu pantas ditolong oleh hostnya karena tak sedikit pun dia merasakan niat jahat dari mereka walau pengecualian untuk Iruka yang pernah memandang negatif pada hostnya dulu.

"Aku ... " Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dilontarkan atas pertanyaan Kurama.

"**Walaupun aku membenci orang-orang itu, tapi setidaknya masih ada cahaya di tempat itu yang masih menerimamu apa adanya kau ingat?"** ucap Kurama membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak.

"Kau benar," ucap Naruto begitu terdengar sendu.

"Tapi aku tak mau lagi bertemu dengan mereka" tambahnya sambil tersenyum getir.

"**Apa pun pilihanmu aku akan selalu menyertaimu Naruto," **Ucap sang Kyubi no yoko atau Kurama.

"**Aku bisa membantumu," **Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain yang terdengar sangat berat menimpali percakapan mereka dan dihadiahi geraman penuh amarah oleh Kurama.

**Bang**

"**Gggraaaa! Enyah kau!"** teriak kurama sambil menggebrak penjara yang mengurungnya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh yang membuatnya kembali terjerat oleh rantai yang membara.

"**Izinkan aku mengontrol tubuhmu d****an kau akan aman di bawah kendaliku, tak lupa juga akan kubantu kau menolong mereka tanpa harus kau melihat lagi wajah para penghianat itu,"** Bisik suara misterius itu.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, dia tengah menimang-nimang saran dari makhluk misterius itu.

"**Jangan biarkan makhluk terkutuk itu menguasaimu Naruto!" **Teriak Kurama membuat kesadarannya kembali lagi ke dalam raganya.

"Maaf Kurama ... " ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas membuat kedua bola mata Kurama membola.

"**Ap-" **Ucap Kurama tersendat karena paham maksud dari hostnya itu

"Aku rasa hanya ini jalan satu-satunya," lanjutnya

"**Tidak ... Kita bisa memikirkan cara yang lain untuk menyelamatkan mereka!" **Ucap Kurama mencoba merubah niat sang host.

"Lakukanlah ... Sang kutukan," Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat yakin.

"**Jangan bodoh Naruto! Sekali kau memberikan kesadaranmu tak ada jalan kembali lagi!" **Teriak sang Kyubi masih mencoba merubah pendirian hostnya.

"**Baiklah****. Tidurlah, dari sini aku yang ambil alih." **Ucap suara itu tanpa memedulikan teriakan Kurama.

**Mindscape Naruto**

Sebuah mulut raksasa tiba-tiba muncul di ruang penjara Kurama sambil menyeringai dan tiba-tiba muncul benda hitam yang mulai melahap tempat itu dan mulai merambat mendekati Kurama.

"**Gggrraaaaaa pergi kau!" **Teriak Kurama terus memberontak mencoba menjauhi benda hitam itu, akan tetapi rantai pengekangnya malah melilit tubuhnya semakin kuat.

"**Khukhukhu tenanglah rubah, ini tak akan sakit sama sekali,"** ucap mulut itu tersenyum geli melihat Kurama yang terus memberontak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Kembali ke alam nyata.

Kini terlihat di bawah kaki Naruto perlahan muncul lumpur hitam yang mulai merambat naik mencoba menelan seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Mohon bantuannya makhluk yang dikutuk." Dan itulah terakhir kali kesadaran Naruto berada di tempatnya sebelum seluruh tubuhnya ditelan lumpur itu.

"**JANGAN NARUTO!" **dan itu juga teriakan terakhir dari Kurama sebelum seluruh lumpur itu membentuk lingkaran sempurna.

Seluruh alam di sekitar tempat itu menjadi sunyi menambah kesah horor dari bola lumpur itu.

Tiba-tiba ...

**Krak**

**Krak**

**Krak**

"_**Dia bangkit,"**_

"_**Dia bangkit,"**_

"_**Dia bangkit,"**_

Tiba-tiba terjadi retakan dari bola yang mengurung Naruto diikuti oleh perpaduan suara yang mirip seperti bisikan yang dibawa oleh sang angin yang tiba-tiba berembus dengan kencangnya di tempat itu.

**Duuuuuaaaarrrrrr**

Dan akhirnya bola itu meledak meninggalkan debu yang menutupi tempat itu.

"**Akhirnya ... "**

**Srriiiinngggg**

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata berwarna kuning terlihat bercahaya di balik debu tempat ledakan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

**King**

.

.

.

**Whuuussss**

Bola itu meluncur dengan cepatnya ke arah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Susano'o Sasuke memposisikan Cermin Yata agak miring saat serangan Momoshiki hampir sampai.

**Duaakkkkk**

Suara benturan antara jurus penghancur dan perisai terkuat berbenturan memercikkan bunga api yang sangat banyak,

"Hhiiyyyaaaaaa!" Teriak Sasuke berusaha menahan serangan itu dan menjaga agar susano'onya tidak hancur.

**Wwwhhhuuuuussss**

Ternyata kemiringan Cermin Yata adalah rencana Sasuke untuk bisa mementalkan serangan itu ke atas.

**Dduuuaaarrrrr**

Dan akhirnya serangan Momoshiki meledak di atas langit membuat sebuah shokwave dan juga angin yang berembus dengan dahsyatnya.

"Ugh kuat sekali!"

"Ha-habislah k-kita jika serangan itu mengenai kita,"

"Hm, Untung Sasuke-sama tepat waktu untuk menghalaunya,"

Mengabaikan percakapan para Shinobi di bawah sana para kage, mantan kage dan Rokie 9 lebih memilih pokus pada lawannya yang kino meluncur kearah mereka.

"Bersiaplah, musuh datang!" teriak Kakashi membuat para Shinobi bersiap.

"Ikuzo minna! Lindungi kemerdekaan kita!" Teriak Sasuke mengomando pasukan Aliansi untuk menyambut tiga Otsutsuki yang melesak ke arah mereka

"Yaaaa!"

"Ayo maju!"

"Kita pasti menang!"

Teriak para Shinobi yang ikut melesat dengan semangat juang yang tinggi.

"Makhluk-makhluk yang naif," ucap Momoshiki menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

**Syuuutttt**

**Syuuutttt**

Tiba-tiba rambut Momoshiki meluncur dengan cepatnya dan mulai menjerat Shinobi yang kurang beruntung dan melempar mereka ke arah teman-temanya mengakibatkan benturan yang sangat keras.

**Duarrrrr**

"Sial, dia memiliki kemampuan seperti Kaguya," Gumam Kakashi saat menyaksikan banyak Shinobi yang tumbang oleh rambut Momoshiki yang tiba-tiba memanjang.

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut di mana yang aktif menyerang hanya tiga orang Otsutsuki yang tak memberi kesempatan pada pasukan aliansi Shinobi untuk membalas.

**Ssrrriiiiiinngggg**

Tiba-tiba Kinshiki menghilang dari pertempuran meninggalkan raut kebingungan di antara wajah para Shinobi yang tengah bertarung melawannya.

"Hokage-sama gawat!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil Sasuke dari sebuah alat komunikasi yang tersemat ditelinganya, tak hanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya, tapi beberapa orang penting pun mendengarkan panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Shikamaru!" jawab sang hokage mengambil jarak dari musuhnya dan membiarkan yang lain untuk menyerang.

"Seorang Otsutsuki menyerang markas utama Aliansi dan membabat habis orang-orang Aaaarrrggggghhh," laporan Shikamaru terputus dengan suara teriakan penuh kesakitan.

"Shikamaru! Jawab Shikamaru!" teriak sang Hokage.

"Kuso! Bahkan mereka tak memberi kita kesempatan untuk menyusun rencana!" ucap Kakashi melihat satu persatu pasukan aliansi dibabat oleh kedua Otsutsuki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Khukhukhu kalian hanya serpihan kecil dari kekuatan Otsutsuki, dan kalian berani untuk menolak perintah kami selaku dewa yang memberi kalian kekuatan,"

"Terimalah hukuman kalian!"

**Takamimusubinokami**

Sebuah bom Jubi yang pernah menjadi mimpi buruk para Shinobi kini tersaji di hadapan mata mereka kembali. Para Shinobi tiba-tiba jatuh tertunduk memandang kosong pada bola raksasa yang kini diangkat oleh Momoshiki dengan sebelah tangannya, mereka seolah kehilangan harapan mereka.

Dulu waktu perang Shinobi ke-4 ada edo tensei Yondaime Hokage yang memindahkan bom jubi agar tak mengenai mereka, tapi sekarang tak ada yang menguasai jikukan ninjutsu yang mampu memindahkan serangan itu, bahkan sang Hokage ke-7 sangsi bahwa Susano'o mampu untuk menahan serangan itu.

"Matilah!" teriak Momoshiki sambil melemparkan serangan itu dan bola itu terus melesat dengan cepatnya.

Terlihat beberapa Shinobi mulai menutup matanya seolah telah bersiap menerima kematian mereka.

_'Naruto ...' _batin seorang kunoichi berambut kelopak bunga sakura.

**Whuuuuusssss**

Bola itu semakin mendekat hingga ...

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Halo! Ehehe garing ya? Ya gimana ya soalnya jari sentinel masih kaku buat adegan fighter nya, salahku. Oke disini kamu benar saudara xxxYOGAxxx sumary saya ambil dari kisah Narnia atau lebih tepatnya The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the pas percakapan antara Lucy dan Aslan yang mempertanyakan soal hidupnya aslan kembali kalo gak salah hehehe.

Oke segitu aja untuk sekarang. Ditunggu pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari kalian..!

.

.

**Sentinel log out**


	3. Chapter 3

**King**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam.

**Presented By : Sentinel**

**Rating : **M (For Safe)

**Pair : **Naruto U. X ...

**Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Supernatural,

**Warning :** Typo, OC, AU, OOC, HumanNaru!, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

**" "**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Takdirnya sebagai raja sesungguhnya telah dimulai "**Ketika seorang korban yang dengan sukarela meskipun tidak melakukan kesalahan dihukum mati sebagai ganti si penghianat, Meja batu akan pecah, dan kematian akan berjalan dengan arah sebaliknya,"** Aku sudah lelah dengan dunia ini** " Waktunya kau bangkit wahai High King The Magnificient,"**

.

.

.

.

"**King"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Kukira semua itu nyata ... ' _

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah tertunduk di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap gulita tapi entah cahaya dari mana tubuhnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas dalam ruangan itu memperlihatkan sebuah rambut pirang panjang tengah tertunduk dengan beberapa air mata yang jatuh dan seperti layaknya sebutir air yang terjatuh ke dalam kolam, air mata itu membentuk sebuah riak air saat menyentuh permukaan ruangan itu.

'_Kukira kalian semua tulus menerimaku apa adanya ... '_

Lanjut batin sang pemuda dengan suara yang begitu menyayat hati orang yang dapat mendengarnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sebuah layar muncul di atas sang pemuda yang menggambarkan sang pemuda sedang tertawa begitu bahagianya sambil di kelilingi oleh banyak orang.

Layar itu terus menampilkan ingatan sang pemuda yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba gambar dalam layar itu tampak tak jelas bagai film yang rusak, sampai di mana tiba-tiba layar berhenti dan memperlihatkan sang pemuda yang tengah tertusuk dari tiga arah oleh tiga orang yang tak asing lagi bagi sang pemuda.

'_Kakashi, Sakura ... Sasuke,"_

**Prraaannnggg**

Layar itu pecah dan dibarengi oleh teriakan si pemuda.

'_Ku- ku kira hiks hiks huuuaaaaaaa!'_

"_**Teruslah benci mereka ... "**_

Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan yang merambat mulai melilit tubuh sang pemuda.

"_Pergi ... "_

Batin sang pemuda, tapi walaupun dia melontarkan kalimat pengusir tubuhnya seolah menerima bayangan itu dan tak memberontak sama sekali.

"_**Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu saja ... "**_

Ucap makhluk itu dan kini hampir separuh tubuh pemuda itu telah terbungkus oleh bayangan itu.

"_Pergi!"_

Mulai ada pergerakan dari tubuh sang pemuda saat bayangan itu telah mencapai lehernya.

"_**Kau hanya alat untuk tujuan mereka ... "**_

Tiba-tiba muncul layar yang sangat besar di hadapan pemuda itu dengan yang didominasi warna merah darah dan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah dari rekan-rekannya yang menata dirinya begitu hina, begitu jijik, begitu benci.

"_Pergi kau!"_

Ucap pemuda itu mulai memberontak dari lilitan itu, tapi lilitan itu tak berhenti dan terus mencoba melahap kepala Naruto. Dan kini terlihat tubuh pemuda itu kecuali separuh kepalanya telah berubah warna menjadi hitam dengan mata kuning kehijauan dengan gigi runcing berwarna hitam dan juga bagian dalam mulut yang berwarna senada dengan kedua bola matanya.

"_**Sampai kapan kau akan menyangkal semua itu,"**_

Ucap makhluk itu dan berbarengan dengan bayangan itu yang telah berhasil menutupi seluruh tubuh pemuda itu.

Tubuh itu tertunduk kembali beberapa saat sebelum mengaum dengan liarnya di tempat itu memberikan kesan yang sangat menakutkan (bayangkan Naruto berubah menjadi kyubi ekor 4 tapi berwarna hitam pekat dan versi rambut panjangnya. tak memiliki ekor dan bagian yang berwarna putihnya diubah menjadi warna kuning kehijauan,"

"_Grrraaa__**AAAAAA!"**_

"Matilah!" Ucap Momoshiki sambil melepas serangan pemusnahnya pada pasukan aliansi yang kini tengah terjatuh tertunduk siap menunggu ajal mereka. Mereka telah siap menemui sanak keluarga mereka yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu di dunia ini, alasannya mereka berpikir tak mungkin selamat dari serangan itu bahkan mereka sangat yakin pemimpin terkuat mereka tak akan mampu menahan serangan sebesar itu dengan daya rusak yang amat tak terhingga.

_'Naruto ..._' Batin seorang gadis berambut merah muda memejamkan matanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya Di depan dada seolah berdoa dan memohon akan datangnya keajaiban yang bisa mempertemukan dirinya kembali dengan sang pujaan hati.

Sungguh dalam hati kecilnya jika ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dia akan terlebih dulu membunuh dirinya sendiri dari pada dihantui oleh rasa menyesal karna telah menancapkan tangannya ditubuh sang pujaan hati.

Andai ia diberi waktu lebih dia akan memeluk tubuh sang pemuda mataharinya dan meminta pengampunan dari sang pemuda walau ia tahu sang pemuda tak akan pernah lagi memberi pengampunan atau datang kembali dan menolongnya bak satria berkuda putih.

**Wwwhhhuuuuussss**

**Dduuuummmmm**

**Duuuaaarrrr**

Bagai sebuah awan kecil yang tengah meneteskan air di tengah gurun yang gersang dan sangat panas. Kini setitik harapan untuk kembali hidup muncul dimata para Shinobi, saat tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda asing berambut pirang panjang yang hanya mengenakan sebuah celana hitam panjang tanpa mengenakan atasan kini tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya setelah berhasil mementalkan serangan maha dahsyat itu dengan sebelah tangan bagai seorang yang tengah mengusir lalat.

"A-apa?!" teriak terkejut dari Momoshiki saat melihat serang itu di tepis oleh pemuda asing yang kini tengah menatap tajam dirinya dengan mata kuning kehijauannya.

"S-si-apa itu?"

Tanya beberapa Shinobi yang merasa asing dengan sang pemuda dan masih blank melihat kejadian yang di luar nalar mereka.

'K-kita selamat," Gumam seorang Shinobi.

"K-kita selamat!"

"Yataaaa kita selamat,"

"Yyaaaaa!"

Dan diikuti oleh teriak-teriakan yang terdengar penuh akan rasa bahagia dari banyak Shinobi yang lain.

Tapi di antara mereka yang kini tengah bahagia beberapa Shinobi lebih tertarik memperhatikan sang pemuda yang dirasa tak asing di mata mereka, apalagi dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu.

"Naru," gumam seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang merasa tak asing lagi karna baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia melihat rambut itu yang kini tengah berkibar oleh tiupan angin memberikan kesan gagah dan keren dan gadis mana pun yang melihatnya pasti akan terlena olehnya andai keadaan tak lagi seperti sekarang.

"Narutooo!" teriak sang gadis begitu bahagia saat yakin bahwa ternyata kini sang pujaan hati datang bagi satria berkuda putih dan menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto-kun," gumam seorang gadis atau sekarang telah berubah menjadi wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna indigo dan memiliki mata seindah kelopak bunga lavender menatap sendu sang pemuda.

"N-Naruto?" tanya beberapa Shinobi yang kebetulan mendengar teriak sang gadis.

"T-tidak mungkin?!" beberapa pemimpin Shinobi begitu terkejut dan merasa tak percaya bahwa pemuda yang mereka zalimi dan mereka renggut kekuatannya kini berdiri dengan gagahnya di hadapan mereka dan sekali lagi menjadi penyambung nyawa bagi mereka

"Reinkarnasi Ashura?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan yang entah pada siapa kini menatap tertarik pada sang pemuda karna berhasil menggagalkan serangan rekannya.

"**Sepertinya kau cukup kuat untuk pemanasanku setelah lama tersegel,"** dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya sang pemuda membuka mulut membuat suara beratnya dapat terdengar oleh seluruh manusia yang ada di tempat itu, ucapannya barusan berhasil menyadarkan lamunan semua orang di sana.

"Naru!" teriak Sakura mencoba mendapatkan perhatian sang pemuda. Tiba-tiba dia berlari mencoba mendekati sang pemuda sebelum sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan laju larinya.

"Lepaskan aku sensei!" ucapnya mencoba melepaskan tangan sang guru.

"Sakura hentikan! Dia bukan Naruto," ucap Kakashi sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya agar sang murid tak melakukan tindakan yang gegabah.

Dia awalnya berpikir bahwa pemuda yang kini berdiri membelakanginya adalah sang murid pirangnya. Tapi, setelah diamati lebih banyak ternyata dia bukanlah muridnya melainkan orang lain, walau dia masih bingung kenapa ada yang memiliki tubuh yang terlihat sangat persis dengan tubuh muridnya tempo hari.

"Apa maksudmu sensei! Jelas-jelas dia Naruto-kun!" teriak Sakura masih mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Mungkin secara fisik, iya. Tapi ... aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas dia bukan Naruto," jelas Kakashi membuat Sakura perlahan berhenti meronta dan mulai menatap sang guru.

"A-apa maksudmu," tuntut gadis itu meminta penjelasan gurunya

"Perhatikanlah," jawab Kakashi setelah merasakan ada pergerakan yang sangat cepat ke arah pemuda itu.

**Whhuusssss**

"Beraninya kau menghina Momoshiki-sama seperti itu!" teriak seorang pemuda besar berpakaian putih sambil mengibaskan sebuah kapak merah ke arah tubuh Naruto mencoba membelah tubuhnya.

**Brraaaakkk**

Akan tetapi sang pemuda melakukan tindakan yang kembali mengejutkan semua orang disana

"**Serangga huh?" **Ucap Naruto dengan posisi satu jarinya menahan kapak itu.

"A-apa?!" terkejut, itulah hal yang bisa Kinshiki rasakan. Bukannya sombong, tapi di antara penduduk planet Otsutsuki dialah orang yang memiliki kekuatan pisik di atas rata-rata dan ia sangat yakin tak ada satu makhluk hidup mana pun yang bisa menahan serangan dadakannya dengan ayunan kekuatan penuhnya. Tapi makhluk di depannya ini mampu menahan serangannya bahkan hanya dengan sebuah jari telunjuk saja.

"**Enyah dari hadapanku," **Ucap Naruto.

**Cuuuiiiinngggg**

**Duuaaaarrrr**

Sebelum semua orang selesai berkedip tiba-tiba tubuh Kinshiki melesat dengan amat sangat cepat dan membentur sebuah gunung membuat gunung itu hancur separuhnya meninggalkan asap yang membumbung tinggi

"Ugh! A-a-aku tak bisa menggerakan t-tubuhku," Kinshiki tak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi kini seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat ia gerakan dan hanya rasa nyeri yang dapat ia rasakan.

"C-cepat sekali," ucap seluruh Shinobi syok melihat serangan super cepat itu. Mereka saja tak berhasil mendaratkan satu pun setangan pada Kinshiki, tapi sekarang lihatlah berapa banyak kejutan pemuda yang itu suguhkan di awal kemunculannya.

_'Dia melempar Kinshiki semudah itu, siapa dia sebenrnya,' _Batin Momoshiki yang dari tadi memperhatikan tindak tanduk sang pemuda yang dia akui sangat kuat dan mungkin sejajar dengan levelnya. Oh betapa salahnya kau bung

"Makhluk bumi, aku izinkan kau mengatakan namamu," ucap Momoshiki begitu arogan sambil melipat kedua tangannya, mendengar ucapan yang menggelitik telinganya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Momoshiki yang menatapnya dengan begitu merendahkan.

"**Huh?! Hehe untuk ukuran makhluk yang sebentar lagi musnah kau tak bisa membaca situasi ya?" **pada awalnya Naruto bingung dengan orang dihadapnya berbicara apa, tapi saat dia paham akan maksud Momoshiki dia tertawa lucu menatap Momoshiki yang seolah dapat melakukan apa pun padanya.

"Apa katamu!" Teriak Momoshiki mulai terprovokasi oleh ucapan Naruto.

"**Kau hanya uji coba untuk melemaskan otot-ototku yang sudah lama kaku ini," **ucap Naruto sambil melemaskan otot-otot tangannya sambil tersenyum begitu meremehkan wajah Momoshiki yang kini terlihat amat kesal.

"Beraninya!" teriak Momoshiki sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya

**Inukai Takeru no Mikoto**

**Brak**

**Brak**

**Brak**

Momoshiki tiba-tiba menciptakan sejumlah hewan kayu bertubuh panjang seperti ular berkepala mirip anjing untuk melilit dan menggigit tubuh Naruto. Ular-ular itu kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto dan mencoba untuk melilitnya.

**Braaakkk**

"Kena kau, Katsu!" teriak Momoshiki sambil tersenyum puas

**Duaaarrrr**

**Duaaaarrr**

**Duaarrr**

Kepala ular-ular itu yang berhasil menggigit Naruto tiba-tiba meledak dengan sangat kuat membuat tawa jahat terdengar dari mulut Momoshiki.

"Naru!" teriak dari sakura khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Hahahaha rasakan itu!" teriak Momoshiki tertawa gila karna mengira Naruto telah hancur oleh serangannya.

**Whuuusss**

Seketika angin menghembuskan debu hasil dari ledakan jurus Momoshiki dan memperlihatkan kondisi tempat itu yang hancur kecuali tempat Naruto berdiri yang dilindungi oleh lumpur hitam yang bergerak-gerak menahan mulut ular kayu itu.

"**Lumayan," **Ucap Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan seketika aura teror menyebar di tempat itu.

**Deg**

"A-apa! Bagaimana mungkin?!" Ucap Momoshiki begitu terkejut.

**Duak**

**Duak**

**Duak**

Tiba-tiba lumpur itu bergerak sangat cepat dan menghancurkan ular-ular itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"**Masih punya mainan yang lain?" **Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan yang dilayangkan pada Momoshiki.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" teriak Momoshiki sambil melesat bersiap melakukan serangan jarak dekat

**Wwhuuuuuss**

**Duak duak duak duak**

Bagi para Shinobi yang menyaksikan pertarungan kedua orang itu, mereka hanya melihat beberapa percikan bunga api yang terus-menerus muncul di tempat itu, tapi bagi pengguna kekuatan mata mereka masih dapat melihat sebuah blur yang bergerak begitu cepat dan beradu serangan sebelum percikan itu muncul.

_'C-cepat sekali!' _Batin Sasuke dan juga Toneri berbarengan sambil berusaha mengikuti pergerakan dua kekuatan di luar nalar yang saling beradu

"**Sia-sia saja," **ucap Naruto saat menangkap pergelangan tangan Momoshiki yang kini menatapnya penuh kebencian.

_'Apa benar dia Uzumaki Naruto sang reinkarnasi dari Ashura? Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan aliran Chakra dari dalam tubuhnya, dan hanya ada energi asing yang terasa sangat kelam?' _Toneri begitu kebingungan setelah melihat tubuh Naruto yang seharusnya memiliki titik-titik chakra malah digantikan oleh sebuah pancaran energi yang merata di seluruh tubuh berwarna hitam kehijauan.

**Duakkkk**

Suara benturan yang menyadarkan Toneri dari lamunannya dan saat ia tersadar kini Momoshiki sudah terbaring dekat dengan tempat Kinshiki terbaring.

"Ugh! Sial!" ucap Momoshiki merasakan linu di seluruh badannya, dia tak menyangka bahwa lawannya kini memiliki kemampuan di atasnya dan dia kira bahwa pemuda yang kini tengah melayang dan menatap rendah dirinya tak memiliki kekuatan apa pun karna tak ada chakra yang dia rasakan dati lawannya.

"Uhuk, Momoshiki-sama ... Hisaplah kekuatanku, aku rasa aku tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi," ucap Kinshiki mengejutkan Momoshiki yang tengah melamun.

"Baiklah Kinshiki," ucap Momoshiki menyetujui saran dari Kinshiki.

Momoshiki lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kinshiki yang tengah terbaring.

**Whhuuuussss**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kinshiki terisap ke telapak tangan Momoshiki dan berubah menjadi buah berwarna merah darah yang langsung dilahap oleh Momoshiki.

**Kraauukkk**

**Wwwhhhuuuuussss**

Sebuah tekanan kekuatan tiba-tiba menyeruak dari tubuh Momoshiki dengan liarnya.

"Hahaha dengan kekuatan** ini aku akan memusnahkan kalian semua!" **tiba-tiba tubuh Momoshiki berubah menjadi mirip monster berkulit merah

"**Boleh juga," **ucap Naruto tak merasa terintimidasi sedikit pun oleh tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Momoshiki.

"**Mari mulai babak baru," **ucap Momoshiki melesat dengan cepatnya sampai-sampai Naruto sendiri terkejut dengan cepatnya.

**Buak**

Tubuh Naruto meluncur begitu cepatnya membentur pahatan wajah dari Yondaime Hokage dan langsung menghancurkannya.

"**Hahaha hebat sekali!"** tawa Naruto sambil bangun dari posisinya saat ini.

**Whuuusssss**

**Duak**

**Duak**

**Duak**

**Duak**

Mereka kembali jual beli serangan dengan kecepatan yang lebih gila sampai-sampai hanya Sasuke dan Toneri yang bisa melihatnya itu pun dengan kemampuan maksimal dari mata terkuat mereka. Mereka kini bertarung habis-habisan di tengah desa membuat beberapa bangunan terkena imbasnya.

**Duuuarrrr**

Tubuh Naruto kembali meluncur dengan kencangnya menghancurkan beberapa bangunan desa hingga terlempar keluar dari didinding desa Konoha.

"**Hahaha lihatlah siapa yang akan musnah sekarang! Kau hanya serangga di hadapanku," **tawa Momoshiki menggelegar di tempat itu. Dia kini melayang mendekati Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri kembali dan mulai melayang naik kembali menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Momoshiki.

"**Lumayan juga, kalau begitu kita naikkan tensinya," **ucap Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan ke depannya.

"**Hahaha jangan banyak membual kau, anjing kampung!" **Ucap Momoshiki menghina Naruto karna dia tak merasakan kumpulan energi apa pun dari tubuh Naruto.

"_**Aku memanggilmu ...**_

_**Pedang dari sang kutukan ...**_

_**Yang pertama menentang Kami ...**_

_**Yang memiliki jiwa seekor gagak ...**_

_**Yang mendatangkan ke murka Kami ...**_

_**Datanglah wahai sang pemotong tangan ...**_

_**The Inevitable**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang muncul di hadapan kedua tangan Naruto. Pedang itu memiliki bentuk seperti katana pada umumnya tetapi dari gagang sampai ujung pedang terlihat bagai dibuat dari cahaya berwarna hijau agak redup.

"**Rasakan ini!" **melihat musuhnya mengeluarkan senjata yang memiliki tekanan aneh, Momoshiki lalu menciptakan sebuah energi raksasa berbentuk bulat spiral dan berwarna merah tua yang sangat besar.

**Shinku Rasen**

Teriak Momoshiki menyerukan nama jurusnya dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

"**Tebaslah semua musuhku ... " **Ucap Naruto dengan pelan dan menebas angin di depannya

**Wwhhhuuusssss**

Tiba-tiba sebuah shokwave terbentuk di hadapan Naruto dan mulai melesat menyambut bola spiral Momoshiki

**Srrriiiiingggg**

Shokwave itu membelah jurus Momoshiki dengan mulusnya dan terus meluncur kearah Momoshiki yang kini berdiri terkejut karna jurusnya bisa dipatahkan dengan mudahnya.

"**T-tidak mungkin," **ucap Momoshiki saat shokwave itu menembus tubuhnya.

"**Aaaaaarrrgggggghhhhh!"** tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah garis lurus yang memisahkan bagian kiri dan kanan tubuh dari Momoshiki di ikuti oleh teriakan penuh kesakitan darinya.

**Duuuuuaaaarrrrrr**

Muncul ledakan dari tubuh Momoshiki yang sangat kencang.

"K-kekuatan apa itu,"

"It-itu bukan chakra,"

"Itu sungguh hebat,"

Ucap beberapa Shinobi menyaksikan pertarungan keduanya yang dimenangkan oleh Naruto, tetapi ada seorang Shinobi yang mengepalkan tangan saat menyaksikan kemenangan dari Shinobi pencinta ramen tersebut.

**Kirin tensei baku**

**Cuuuiiinnggg**

**Duaaaaarrrrrrr**

Tiba-tiba muncul sinar laser yang melesat ke arah Naruto dan langsung meledak di tempat Naruto melayang.

"**Seperti pengecut,"** ucap Naruto menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya.

_'Sial dia bisa bertahan,' _ucap Toneri selaku dari penembakan sinar itu.

"**Jadi kau selanjutnya," **ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Toneri dengan pedangnya.

"Maju kau reinkarnasi Ashura!" Teriak Toneri dengan seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti pendar berwarna hijau toska.

"**Kau salah, aku bukanlah reinkarnasi Ashura," **ucap Naruto membuat raut kebingungan tercetak di beberapa wajah Shinobi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toneri mewakili swluruh Shinobi yang kebingungan.

"**Aku, bukan tapi kami adalah perwujudan dari awal kejahatan, penebar kebencian, bayangan dari cahaya sang ... " **ucap Naruto, tetapi di bagian akhirnya suaranya tak terdengar sama sekali karena tiba-tiba telinga semua orang yang mencoba mendengarnya berdesing sangat kencang seolah ada pesawat jet ditelinga mereka.

"Aaarrrggghhhh!"

"Sakit sekali!"

"Aarrgghhh ada apa ini!"

_'Apa yang terjadi? Telingaku berdarah,'_

Tiba-tiba semua orang memegangi kedua telinga mereka yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak seolah dihantam oleh sebuah suara bervolume sangat keras.

"**Ternyata kalian tak bisa untuk mendengar namaku, cukup kalian tahu bahwa akulah sang pemotong tangan Tuhan," **ucap Naruto menjelaskan bahwa kejadian barusan adalah ulahnya yang mencoba menyebutkan namanya.

"A-apa?!" ucap sebagian Shinobi yang berusaha menormalkan pendengarannya kembali.

"J-jangan bercanda kau Naruto!" teriak dari Inuzuka Kiba terkejut atas pakta yang baru saja didengarnya.

"N-Naru ... " ucap Sakura dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya dan memandang sosok Naruto dengan tak percaya

"**Percaya tak percaya itulah kenyataannya, jadi kuharap kalian tahu batasan kalian di hadapan kekuatanku ini, kecuali kalian memilih untukku musnahkan," **ucap Naruto sambil menebar hawa teror kepada seluruh Shinobi.

"Jangan banyak membual!" teriak Toneri melesat ke arah Naruto dengan vepatnya

"**Aku sudah bosan berada di tempat ini," **ucap Naruto memandang sosok hijau toska yang melesat ke arahnya.

**Whuuusss **

**Greb**

"A-apa?!" tiba-tiba sosok Toneri ditangkap oleh bayangan tangan raksasa dari tangan kiri Naruto.

**Krraaauukkk**

Dan muncul bayangan mulut raksasa yang mencoba melahap tubuh Toneri dengan bringasnya.

"Aaarrrggghhhh," teriak Toneri begitu kesakitan.

"**Kekuatanmu lumayan juga," **ucap Naruto setelah merasakan kekuatan asing yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku," tubuh Toneri telah kembali ke keadaan sedia kala di mana kini sebagian tubuhnya sudah hilang ditelan oleh mulut raksasa itu dan terlihat pula beberapa genangan darah yang menggenang di tanah tepat di bawah tubuh Toneri.

"**Apalagi? Tentu saja memakanmu agar aku memiliki kekuatanmu, kau tahu? Tubuh ini terkekang dan kekuatanku memiliki batasannya jadi untuk menutupi batasan itu aku harus mencari kekuatan permanen yang bisa kupakai sampai pengekang di tubuh ini hilang," **jelas Naruto membuat semua orang kembali terkejut akan kenyataan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Aaarrgggghhhh bajingan kau Ashura!"

**Graaasss**

Suara teriakan terakhir dari Toneri dan disusul oleh mulut hitam itu yang sekarang telah menelan seluruhnya tubuh Toneri.

Setelah mulut itu selesai melahap tubuh Toneri bayangan itu kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan meninggalkan keheningan yang melanda seluruh tempat itu.

"**Sudah kubilang aku bukan reinkarnasi Ashura, cukup kau panggil aku the curse," **ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"T-tidak!" teriak Sakura agak tertahan. Dia agak shok akibat menyaksikan pertarungan atau lebih cocok disebut penyiksaan dari mantan rakan setimnya dulu terhadap ancaman baru dunia Shinobi yang bahkan mereka semua tak bisa untuk menanganinya, dan dengan mudahnya pemuda yang kini masih melayang di udara mengalahkan mereka layaknya seekor singa yang menginjak seekor semut.

"**Huh? Apa maksudmu pinky?" **ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang berdiri agak gemetar menatap dirinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu itu kau! Kau adalah shinobi penuh kejutan dari desa Konoha, kau adalah cahaya yang menerangi desa ini, kau adalah sang pembawa harapan, pencinta ramen nomor satu, Kau adalah anak dalam ramalan! UZUMAKI NARUTO, jadi kumohon jadilah dirimu sendiri lagi Naru!" teriak dari gadis itu membuat tubuh beberapa Shinobi tersentak karna keberanian gadis itu terhadap sosok yang dulu pernah mereka Khianati.

"**Hahaha gadis yang naif, setelah semua rasa sakit yang ditanggung anak ini, kau pikir dia mau untuk melihat wajah kalian kembali?"** Ucap sosok itu tertawa dengan lepasnya.

"Apa maksudmu Naru?!" balas sakura tak mengerti.

"**Biar kuberitahu kau sesuatu, dia atau yang kau sebut Uzumaki Naruto, dia telah menyerahkan segalanya padaku dengan syarat aku menolong kalian semua," **ucap sosok Naruto membuat seluruh Shinobi khususnya orang-orang dari Konoha terkejut bukan main.

'_S-setelah semua itu kau masih memikirkan kami,'_

_'maafkan sensei Naruto,'_

'_Aku menyesal,'_

Batin mereka sambil menundukkan kepalanya mereka. Mereka sungguh merasa hina sekali pada pemuda di hadapan mereka ini, dan rasa yang mereka rasakan adalah rasa yang mereka sendiri yang membuatnya sehingga rasanya menatap muka orang yang telah puluhan kali menyelamatkan nyawa mereka pun rasanya tak pantas.

"Hiks, t-tolong kembalikan dia, hiks kembalikan dia pada kami," ucap Sakura begitu menyedihkan, dia merasa menjadi sahabat yang sungguh tak berguna untuk sang pemuda kuning itu yang baru ia sadari begitu berarti untuknya, sungguh ia menyesal, amat menyesal telah melakukan tindakan pengecut hanya karna hasutan para petinggi dunia Shinobi untuk menyegel chakra dan menghancurkan penglihatan dari sang pemuda.

Namun sekali lagi sang pemuda datang menyelamatkan mereka walau telah di lukai hatinya sedemikian rupa.

"Kembalikan dia padaku!" teriak sakura sambil terjatuh tertunduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"**itu sesuatu yang mustahil, rohnya sedang berada di alam mimpi impian, dan aku sangat yakin dia tak akan mau kembali ke alam fana ini," **ucap sosok itu memejamkan matanya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Aku mohon," ucap Sakura menatap sosok Naruto dan memperlihatkan kondisi wajahnya yang sangat kacau dimana air matanya tak berhenti mengalir sampai-sampai kedua kelopak matanya terlihat agak sedikit membengkak dan hidung yang agak kemerah.

"**Ck, dasar gadis menyebalkan,"** ucap sosok itu menatap kesal ke arah Sakura, baru saja dia merasakan kebebasan dan dengan seenaknya gadis merah muda di bawahnya itu meminta sang pemilik tubuh untuk kembali lagi yang artinya dia harus kembali pada segelnya dan menunggu lagi kesempatan untuk bebas? Lupakan itu, dia tak mau kembali terkurung di tempat aneh itu.

**Whusss**

"**matilah," **tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul di hadapan Sakura dengan posisi pedang siap ditancapkan ke kepala Sakura yang kini tengah memandang tak percaya pada Naruto.

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba keseimbangan sosok itu oleng saat merasakan ada yang memberontak di dalam tubuhnya mencoba melawan dirinya untuk menghentikan kendali atas tubuhnya.

'_**A-apa?! Bagaimana bisa,' **_batin sosok itu.

'_**Sialan kau Naruto! Kenapa kau mencoba melawanku!'**_ maki sosok itu saat sadar Naruto mencoba mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya dengan paksa saat dirinya akan membunuh gadis menyebalkan di hadapannya itu.

**Ssrriiiiiiinnngggggggg**

**Chidori**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dibelakan Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang diselimuti listrik siap dia tusukan ke arah jantung Naruto.

**Jleb**

Dan tangan itu berhasil menembus dada kiri Naruto dan memuncratkan darah ke arah wajah Sakura

"Uhuk miris sekali," ucap Naruto saat berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"N-naruto ... " ucap Sakura begitu shok atas kejadian di hadapannya dia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan begitu tega menyerang Naruto dari belakan saat dia yakin bahwa yang dia serang itu adalah Naruto dan bukan sosok yang tadi mengendalikan tubuh Naruto.

**Ningendo**

"Kekuatan sebesar itu ... Kau tak pantas memilikinya," ucap Sasuke mencoba menyerap kekuatan Naruto. Tetapi keanehan mulai terjadi, Sasuke seolah merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk tengah mendekati dirinya, dan ternyata firasat itu tak hanya dirasakan oleh dirinya. Melainkan semua orang yang ada di sana juga dapat merasakannya kecuali untuk Naruto dan juga Sakura yang masih dilanda syok luar biasa.

**Klik**

"Indra tetaplah Indra," ucap Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya

**Klik**

"A-apa yang terjadi!?" Ucap seorang Shinobi saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya mulai terhapus bagai debu yang tertiup angin

**Klik**

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku!?" teriak Shinobi lain yang juga melebur menjadi debu dan mulailah tubuh Shinobi-shinobi itu berubah menjadi butiran debu yang langsung hilang tertiup oleh angin

"Takdir telah menentukan, perseteruan antara Ashura dan Indra berakhir dimasa ini," ucap Naruto membuat beberapa Shinobi yang masih hidup mengalihkan pandangannya padanya

"A-apa maksudmu!? Jangan bercanda kau bedebah!" ucap Sasuke begitu ketakutan melihat kejadian dan juga mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto yang bermaksud akan kematian mereka.

"Lihatlah ke langit, ini adalah akhir dari bangsa dan dunia ini," dan kini terlihat puluhan atau ratusan meteor kini tengah mendekati dan menembus lapisan ozon siap menghantam planet bumi.

**Brug**

**Brug**

"A-apa," satu persatu tubuh Shinobi itu mulai berguguran dan untuk yang masih bertahan kini tengah menyaksikan detik-detik dari kiamat yang akan mengakhiri kehidupan dunia ini.

"Aku telah membuat kesepakatan dengan sang waktu. Saat di mana ajal menjemputku di saat itulah masa dunia ini berakhir ... Semoga kita bertemu kembali di alam sana." Ucap Naruto sebelum seluruh meteor itu menghancurkan mereka semua dan menghapuskan segala eksistensi ninja dari peradaban.

**Duuuarrrr**

**Duuuuaarrrr**

**Duuuarrrrrr**

**Duuuaaarrrrrr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krik krik krik. Oke ku tahu ini sangan garing dan juga amuradul hehehe maaf soalnya banyak kerjaan akhir-akhir ini jadi penulisannya sering tersendat sendat.

Oke disini Sentinel mengakhiri bagian dunia Shinobi dan siap untuk langkah berikutnya menuju dimensi baru hehehe, hanya agak bingung untuk menentukan latar tempatnya. Mau dunia yang sihir itu udah konsumsi umum atau latar DXD yang manusia awam tak tahu akan keberadaan eksistensi para makhluk spiritual.

Yaaaa mungkin beberapa hari kedepan akan ada pencerahan yang mengilhami otak Sentinel hehehe

.

.

Oke kurasa cukup sampai disini Sentinel pamit undur dirrriiiii baaaayyyyyy

.

.

Selanjutnya

"Sang waktu," "kuharap kau tak pernah kesiji lagi Uzumaki Naruto," "waktu tak berteman dengan siapapun,"

.

.

.

**Sentinel97 Log out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam.

**Presented By :**

**Rating : **M (For Safe)

**Pair : **Naruto U. X ...

**Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Supernatural.

**Warning :** Typo, OC, AU, OOC, HumanNaru!, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

**" "**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Takdirnya sebagai raja sesungguhnya telah dimulai "**Ketika seorang korban yang dengan sukarela meskipun tidak melakukan kesalahan dihukum mati sebagai ganti si penghianat, Meja batu akan pecah, dan kematian akan berjalan dengan arah sebaliknya,"** Aku sudah lelah dengan dunia ini** " Waktunya kau bangkit wahai High King The Magnificient,"**

.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

_Suara yang dapat terdengar di telingaku. Aku tak yakin apa atau makhluk apa yang mengeluarkan bunyi itu, tapi rasanya tenang sekali saat mendengarkan lebih dalam suara dentikan itu._

**Klik**

_Dan suara itu berhenti di bunyi terakhir._

"**Bangunlah wahai sang keturunan Hogoromo,"**

_Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menerpa telingaku, Suara siapa itu? Dan di mana ini?_

"**Ini aku sang waktu,"**

_Ah jadi itu kau, ada apa?_

"**Bukalah kedua matamu itu keturunan Hogoromo,"**

_Dan suara itu kembali terdengar dan menyuruhku untuk membuka kedua mataku._

**Kerjap**

**Kerjap**

_Ugh silau_, _kucoba biasakan kedua retina mataku untuk melihat tempat ini. Dan saat kedua mataku sesuai kini terlihat tempat yang dipenuhi gir yang bergerak seirama dan membentuk suara dentikan yang tadi kudengar._

"Di mana ini?"

_Tanyaku pada seorang pria berambut hitam yang di ikan bagian belakangnya, berkulit pucat dan memilki sebuah kumis yang tebal. Memiliki mata yang bersinar berwarna biru dan memiliki retina seperti ... Apa itu gir yang berputar?_

_Mengenakan sebuah jas tanpa dalaman yang dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya yang dipenuhi gir yang saling terhubung, dengan bagian tengahnya terletak sebuah benda yang memancarkan cahaya biru sebagai pusat semua gir itu._

**Naruto POV End**

"Di mana ini?"Tanya Naruto pada pria yang ia yakini sebagai orang yang mengaku sang waktu.

"**Ini adalah tempat aliran waktu berjalan. Di sini tempat takdir makhluk hidup ditentukan masanya dan aku sebagai sang waktu menjaga tempat ini agar berjalan dengan seharusnya," **jawab sang waktu menjelaskan pada Naruto.

_'Tempat aliran waktu huh? Jadi kalau semua gir di sini berhenti berputar artinya aliran waktu di seluruh semesta juga akan berhenti?'_ batin Naruto berspekulasi sendiri.

"**Kamu benar sekali, jika salah satu gir berhenti berputar atau hilang maka akan menyebabkan gangguan waktu pada yang lainnya," **Jawab sang waktu menjawab pertanyaan dalam batin Naruto.

'_Ah aku lupa dia bisa membaca pikiranku,' _Batin Naruto sekali lagi. Dia tak menyangka pusat aliran waktu atau waktu itu sendiri ada di sini. Dia mengira waktu tak dapat terlihat atau tak berbentuk, tapi ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah.

"Lalu apakah ini waktunya menjalankan kesepakatan kita?" Tanya Naruto teringat akan kesepakatan yang dulu pernah ia lakukan.

"**Iya ... ini waktunya menjalankan kesepakatan bagianmu," **jawab sang waktu mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Lalu apa itu? Saat kita bertemu kau hanya menjelaskan nyawa dunia Shinobi terikat denganku tanpa menjelaskan bagian yang lainnya," tanya Naruto kebingungan, memang dulu saat pertama kali bertemu atau lebih tepatnya mendengar sang waktu berbicara padanya, sang waktu hanya menjelaskan bahwa dia memiliki kesepakatan yang isinya umur dunia Shinobi akan berhenti saat dirinya telah dijemput ajalnya, tanpa menjelaskan bagian lain kesepakatannya.

"**Seharusnya aku tak boleh mencampuri urusan makhluk hidup mana pun karena itu melanggar tugasku sebagai penjaga aliran waktu ... Akan tetapi, ada seorang pemelihara yang menghilang dari singgasananya membuat kekacauan aliran waktu di seluruh dimensi yang ada. Mungkin untuk dimensi yang tak terlalu penting itu tak akan berdampak pada aliran waktu dimensi lain, tetapi kita kurang beruntung karena tempat yang ditinggalkan adalah dimensi pusat yang saling terhubung dengan dimensi lainnya," **jawab sang waktu.

Mendengar penjelasan barusan sebenarnya Naruto sangat terkaget mengetahui ada dimensi lain selain dimensi Shinobi dan yang mengagetkan Naruto adalah dia beranggapan bahwa orang atau makhluk yang disebut pemelihara yang ia yakini sebagai Tuhan menghilang dari dimensi itu.

'_Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku akan disuruh mencarinya?' _Batin Naruto, tapi sang waktu tak menjawab pertanyaan batin Naruto seolah menunggu Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi kau mau menugaskanku untuk mencari sang pemelihara itu untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan yang tengah kacau ini?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat merenung dan tak menemukan jawabannya.

"**Tidak, itu di luar kuasamu bahkan untukku. Tugasmu adalah menjaga agar keseimbangan di dimensi yang ditinggalkan pemeliharanya itu tetap terjaga agar tak semakin merusak aliran waktu sampai aku berhasil memperbaiki kekacauan yang ada," **jawab sang waktu menjelaskan tugas Naruto di dimensi barunya di luar perkiraan Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tak tahu keseimbangan apa yang kau bicarakan," tanya Naruto yang masih keheranan akan penjelasan dati sang waktu.

'_Keseimbangan? Apakah menjadi penengah di dunia itu? Atau mencegah terjadinya kerusakan di dunia itu?_' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"**Akan terlahir seorang anak yang akan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sang penengah di dimensi itu, jagalah anak itu sampai takdirnya sebagai ****High King The Magnificient berjalan,"** jawab sang waktu menjelaskan maksud dari kata menjaga barusan yang ternyata menjaga seorang anak yang akan menjadi seorang raja tertinggi di dunia itu.

"Apa anak itu memiliki ciri-ciri khusus atau semacamnya? Kau tahu, kau seolah menyuruhku mencari sebutir debu emas di antara tumpukan pasir," tanya Naruto paham akan tugasnya. Akan tetapi dia bingung untuk menjaga anak yang mana karna ada ribuan atau mungkin miliaran anak di dimensi itu, dan dia tak tahu anak yang mana yang harus ia jaga.

"**Kau akan tahu sendiri, aku yakin kau bisa,"** jawab sang waktu begitu ambigu, dia seolah menyuruh Naruto untuk mencari anak itu di antara jutaan anak yang lain. Aku harap ini tak memakan banyak chapter hanya untuk mencari seorang anak.

"Jangan terlalu yakin aku takut mengecewakanmu," jawab Naruto pesimis, dia hanya takut mengecewakan orang lain di saat orang itu menggantungkan harapannya begitu tinggi untuknya.

"**Aku tahu kau bisa Uzumaki Naruto," **jawab sang waktu begitu yakin.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto heran akan keyakinan yang dimiliki oleh makhluk di hadapannya itu.

"**Karena aku adalah sang waktu,"** dan Naruto melupakan bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu adalah waktu yang telah melihat semu masa lalu maupun masa depan.

_'aku melupakan bahwa dia itu waktu ... Tapi makhluk jenis apa dia?'_ batin Naruto. Sang waktu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan batin Naruto, akan tetapi dia tak diberi kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dan hanya memilih untuk diam.

"Lalu dengan apa aku harus menjaga anak itu? Kekuatanku telah tersegel, sekarang ini aku bagaikan cangkang tanpa isi," dan Naruto kembali teringat akan kekuatannya yang tersegel setelah melihat segel yang mengekang chakranya yang membelit di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia masih tak menyangka bahwa rekan-rekannya dulu tega untuk melakukan hal ini padanya, padalah dulu ia begitu bersungguh-sungguh untuk melindungi mereka tanpa niatan apa pun.

"**Untuk masalah itu, aku memiliki kabar baik dan setiap kabar baik selalu disertai kabar buruknya juga. Mana yang ingin kau dengar terlebih dahulu wahai keturunan Hogoromo?"** jawab sang waktu mengalihkan pikiran Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Sang waktu bukannya tak mau mendengar takdir pilu yang di derita oleh remaja di hadapannya itu, tapi dia tak mau pemuda yang dulunya secerah matahari ini terlarut dalam kesedihan yang berkepanjangan. Biarkan masa lalu mengalir dengan seharusnya dan sebagai makhluk hidup tataplah masa depan yang ada dengan penuh suka cita.

"Aku rasa mendengar kabar buruknya terlebih dahulu akan jauh lebih baik untukku," jawab Naruto. Setidaknya itu lebih baik menurutnya, karena setelah kabar buruk yang mengguncangnya ada kabar baik yang bisa menenangkannya.

"**Baiklah, kabar buruknya karena kau telah menyerahkan kesadaranmu pada sang kutukan waktu itu, akibat perbuatanmu segel yang mengekang sang kutukan rusak membuat sang kutukan bisa merasukimu saat emosi negatifmu tak terkendali dan membuat dia bisa leluasa mengendalikan tubuhmu sesuka hatinya," **jawab sang waktu menatap Naruto begitu serius membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Dia merutuki kecerobohannya itu yang membiarkan makhluk semacam sang kutukan terbebas dan kini berdampak negatif untuk dirinya dikemudian hari.

" ... Lalu kabar baiknya?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menguasai pikirannya kembali.

"**Kabar baiknya adalah waktu sang kutukan terbebas dia sempat melahap kekuatan dari salah satu keturunan Himura, dan membuatmu dapat memakai kekuatan itu sampai kau dapat menghancurkan segel yang mengekang kekuatanmu," **ah mungkin tak semua tindakannya dulu adalah buruk. Ini lebih semacam pedang bermata dua, dan mungkin ke depannya dia hanya harus melatih kontrol emosinya saja agar sang kutukan tak kembali terbebas. Ngomong-ngomong soal kekuatan, dia teringat akan partnernya yang memberikan kekuatan luar bisa padanya.

'_ah iya! Kurama! Bagaimana keadaan Kurama!' _batin Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kurama!?" tak banyak berpikir dia langsung menanyakan partner sehidup semati didunianya dulu pada sang waktu, dari pertama kali dia tersadar di tempat ini dia tak mendengar suara sang partner berbicara padanya.

"**Haaaahh aku takut kau menanyakan ini ... Sang rubah juga terlahap oleh sang kutukan," **jawab sang waktu.

**Deggg**

Mendengar jawaban sang waktu tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak langsung menggerogoti hati Naruto.

Ternyata keputusan untuk membebaskan sang kutukan adalah kesalahan besar. Bodohnya dia tak mengindahkan ucapan Kurama waktu itu, padahal Kurama terus memperingati dirinya untuk tak membiarkan sang kutukan mengambil alih, tapi dia-Nya saja yang pada dasarnya bebal dan semaunya sendiri sehingga bencana ini terjadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Naruto ingin memastikannya.

"**Saat kau melepas sang kutukan, yang pertama ia hisap adalah sang rubah ekor sembilan," **Jawab sang waktu menjelaskan semuanya.

_'Ternyata keputusanku salah, sial! Maafkan aku Kurama,' _batin Naruto teramat menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Naruto lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menyesali semuanya kini dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan begitu kuat sehingga buku-buku tangannya memutih dan mulai meneteskan darah.

"**Tapi tenang saja, ada cara agar kau bisa mengembalikan sang rubah," **seolah mendengar harapan baru dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang waktu saat mendengar secercah harapan dari sang waktu.

"Bagaimana caranya?!" tanya Naruto begitu berharap.

"**Kau harus dapat mengendalikan sang kutukan sepenuhnya," **jawab sang waktu. Naruto masih menunggu sang waktu yang terlihat akan membuka mulutnya kembali dan juga memikirkan cara untuk mengendalikan sang kutukan agar teman atau saudaranya dapat terbebas kembali.

"**Mungkin ini mustahil, maka dari itu aku menyarankan lebih baik kau seg-" **ucap Sang waktu langsung terpotong oleh Naruto saat menyarankan untuk menyegel sang kutukan yang berarti menyegel Kurama juga.

"Akanku kutaklukkan dia!" Ucap Naruto begitu yakin

"**Gel dia ... Aku sudah menduga kau akan bilang begitu," **lanjut sang waktu. Dia sudah menduga bahwa Naruto akan menjawab seperti itu melihat dari begitu dekatnya Naruto dengan Kurama di dunia asalnya. Di mana sang bocah yang mengajak sang rubah untuk berteman dengannya walau ditolak terus oleh sang rubah. Dan sang rubah yang memiliki sifat tsundere di mana dia menolak padahal hatinya peduli pada sang bocah dimanah dia puluhan kali menyelamatkan nyawa sang bocah, hubungan yang sangat unik menurutnya.

"**Tapi ingat wahai keturunan Hogoromo, setiap tindakan dengan hasil yang besar akan menanggung resiko yang sama besarnya pula. Jika kau tak bisa mengendalikan sang kutukan, maka ... Kau sendiri yang akan dia kendalikan dan membuat misimu berakhir yang artinya ..."** jelas Sang waktu mencoba untuk mengubah niat Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Kurama. Sebenarnya dia hanya menguji seberapa besar tekatnya Naruto untuk menyelamatkan partnernya.

"Aku tahu ... Aku siap menerima segala risiko yang ada, bahkan jika itu artinya aku tak akan pernah masuk nirwana sekalipun,"

Ucap Naruto dengan begitu yakin akan keputusannya kali ini, dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan partner sehidup sematinya itu

"**Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu Uzumaki Naruto," **jawab sang waktu, lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya kembali membuat suara dentikan itu kembali terdengar oleh Naruto.

"**Kuharap kita tak bertemu lagi," **ucap sang waktu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa? Kukira kita berteman?" ucap Naruto.

"**Karena sang waktu tak berteman dengan siapa pun," **ucap sang waktu. Dan perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai transparan dan mulai menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan sang waktu sendirian di tempatnya.

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Tik**

"**Semoga kau senang dengan hadiah yang telah disiapkan wahai anak dalam ramalan." **Ucap sang waktu sebelum dia berlalu kembali pada singgasananya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat yang tengah terselimut oleh selimut hitam bertabur debu putih yang berkilau. Kini terlihat di sebuah rumah sederhana terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang berbaring dengan separuh tubuhnya ditutupi selimut tipis ditemani seorang pria yang tampak khawatir dan panik kini tengah memegang tangan sang wanita yang menjerit dengan kerasnya. Di depan selangkangkannya berdiri seorang wanita tua yang terus memberi instruksi pada sang wanita.

_'Dimana lagi ini? Kenapa begitu gelap dan terasa sempit sekali?' _Batin seseorang di tempat yang sempit dan juga gelap.

"Ayo Nyonya, terus dorong! Kepalanya sudah kelihatan!" terdengar suara seorang perempuan di telinga Naruto yang menyuruh seseorang untuk mendorong kepala?

_'Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ... nyaman,' _ucap Naruto seakan tak mau pergi dari tempatnya saat ini.

_'ugh! Apa ini yang mendorongku!' sial kepalaku terjepit!_' Batin Naruto panik saat tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya dari tempat itu.

"Berjuanglah sayang! Aku percaya kau bisa!" dan suara seorang laki-laki kini terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto tengah menyemangati orang yang ia panggil sayang itu.

**Krak**

Suara tulang yang patah dan di ikuti oleh suara ringisan yang Naruto yakini milik pria barusan.

'_Hoi, hentikan! Leherku tercekik di sini!_' Batin Naruto saat kepalanya berhasil keluar akibat dorongan itu.

"Diam kau sialan! Kau pikir semua ini salah siapa hah?!" teriak seorang wanita begitu keras sambil terdengar suara yang tengah kesakitan.

_'Berhentilah berdebat dan tolong aku!' _Batin Naruto yang tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ayo sedikit lagi Nyonya!" Ucap suara perempuan pertama yang kembali terdengar.

"Setelah ini tak ada jatah untukmu selama setahun sialan!" Ancam perempuan yang tengah kesakitan itu.

"Hiiiiiii! Aku mohon jangan seperti itu, kau tak kasihan padaku?" dan sepertinya sang pria masih bisa bersuara dan melupakan tangannya yang mengalami keretakan ringan ditulangnya.

_'Berhenti berdebat! Kenapa sekarang aku merasa kedinginan!?' _batin Naruto.

"Persetan denganmu!" Teriak wanita itu begitu murka.

"Aaaaggghhhh!" dan teriakan itu berhasil mengeluarkan Naruto sepenuhnya dari tempat nyaman yang entah apa namanya itu. Kini dia merasa tengah dipangku oleh seseorang. Ke suatu tempat, dan dapat ia rasakan pula benda hangat namun basah mulai membersihkan dirinya dari bau anyir darah

"Oek oek oek,"

_'Kenapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku! Dan kenapa aku menjadi bayi lagi!' _Batin Naruto dan ucapannya hanya terdengar seperti tangisan bagi orang-orang di sana.

"Selamat Tuan Nyonya, kalian memiliki seorang putra yang sangat tampan," ucap perempuan itu dan mulai melangkah mendekati pasangan yang baru saja diberikan karunia terbaik Tuhan untuk mereka, sambil membawa Naruto bayi pada mereka.

"A-aku ingin melihat putraku," ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang sambil merentangkan tangannya pada perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang menyerahkan Naruto bayi.

"Silakan Nyonya," ucap perempuan berambut hitam itu menyerahkan Naruto bayi.

"Hiks, hai Nak .. Dia terlihat sangat tampan layaknya dirimu Minato," ucap perempuan atau ibu muda itu pada seorang pria yang berada disamping-Nya. Pria itu atau Minato memiliki rambut berwarna pirang berantakan dengan dua jambang membingkai di kedua sisi wajahnya dan memiliki mata seindah langit biru.

"Ya kau benar Kushina" ucap Minato pada istrinya yang kini tengah menatap Naruto bayi dengan lembut.

_A-apa yang barusan kudengar?' _batin Naruto. Keajaiban mulai terjadi di kedua matanya yang mana bayi normal membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan untuk melihat. Akan tetapi kedua mata Naruto bisa melihat dengan Normal dan mengikuti gerakan benda di sekitarnya.

_Hiks, hiks A-ayah, Ibu,' _Batin Naruto menangis saat mengenali kedua wajah yang kini tersaji di depan matanya.

"Oek! Oek!" dan hanya tangisan yang dapat didengar oleh Kushina dan Minato saat Naruto mencoba berbicara.

"Cup cup sayang kami ada di sini," ucap Kushina mulai menyusui Naruto, dan membuat Naruto bayi kembali tenang.

"Kami akan selalu menjagamu .. jagoan kecilku," ucap Minato sambil mengusap kepala Naruto dengan air mata yang menetes karena terlalu bahagia melihat sang buah hati akhirnya terlahir juga.

"Naruto ..." gumam Kushina

"Huh?" tanya Minato mendengar gumaman dari Kushina

"Aku akan menamainya Uzumaki Naruto," jelas Kushina dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Toping ramen?" tanya Minato

"Bukan bodoh! Itu artinya badai," jelas Kushina sambil menggeplak kepala Minato.

"Pusaran badai ya ... Nama yang bagus," dan akhirnya Minato paham akan maksud dari nam yang diberikan Kushina.

"Dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan ditakuti layaknya badai guntur," Jelas Kushina menggantungkan harapannya pada anak yang kelak akan memerankan salah satu peran penting bagi dunia.

**sixteen years later**

Kedamaian pagi hari kini menyapa sebuah desa kecil, dan seperti biasa burung-burung mulai meninggalkan sarangnya untuk mencari nafkah bagi dirinya dan begitu pun orang-orang yang mulai memulai aktivitas mereka.

Sudah 16 tahun Naruto tinggal di desa itu bersama keluarga, selama itu pula Naruto hidup bagaikan di dunia impiannya. Hidup bersama orang tua yang selama ini dia damba-dambakan dan juga teman-teman baru yang dia percaya sepenuhnya.

Akan tetapi, karna terlalu terlena dengan kehidupannya. Ia tanpa sadar telah melupakan tujuan sesungguhnya dia dikirim ke dimensi ini. Dia melupakan tugasnya untuk mencari anak yang akan mengemban takdir yang besar untuk menyelamatkan seluruh dimensi.

Dan kini sang tokoh utama tengah merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit siang hari di atap sekolahnya. Dia tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sehabis melakukan mata pelajaran olahraga yang paling dia sukai dari kecil, yaitu sepak bola.

"_**Jangan terlalu terlena~~"**_ tiba-tiba muncul suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Naruto sampai-sampai membuatnya terperanjat dan bangun untuk mencari pemilik suara tersebut.

"Siapa di sana?" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru tempat itu.

"Ini aneh, aku benar-benar merasa ada suara barusan," gumam Naruto saat tak berhasil menemukan sosok apa pun di tempat itu.

"Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja." ucapnya sambil perlahan bangun dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat sosok Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria yang memiliki lima pasang sayap hitam layaknya sayap burung gagak di tempat itu. Sang pria bersayap itu tiba-tiba menyeringai menatap pintu tempat Naruto menghilang.

"Anak itu." Gumam sosok itu masih dengan seringai yang misterius dan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menghilang menembus awan-awan meninggalkan atap sekolah yang sunyi senyap.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah langit sore hari, terlihatlah kini sang tokoh utama cerita ini atau Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjalan kembali ke desanya dengan berjalan kaki melalui hutan dan bukit yang menghubungkan antara desa kecilnya dan tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Memang Naruto tinggal hannyalah sebuah desa kecil yang penduduknya tak lebih dari 20 keluarga saja.

Tetapi walau hanya sedikit penduduknya, desa itu masih menerapkan sistem solidaritas yang tinggi. Bayangkan saat kau membangun rumah penduduk desa berbondong-bondong membantu pembuatannya.

TakTak hanya membantu dengan tenaga, bahkan urusan makanannya pun mereka melakukan giliran setiap harinya untuk menambah semangat warga yang ikut membantu pembangunan tersebut, sungguh kampung yang sangat solid.

Kini malam telah menunjukkan kekuasaannya, dan terlihat pula Naruto tengah berlari karena terlambat pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Hah, hah ya ampun Kaa-san pasti akan marah," gumam Naruto sambil terus berlari.

"Hah aku harus cepat, sebentar lagi sampai desa," ucapnya sambil menambah laju larinya.

Tetapi saat hampir mencapai desanya dia melihat keanehan terjadi di tempat itu.

"Kenapa semuanya gelap? Apa sedang pemadaman listrik?" tanya Naruto. Tetapi walaupun ada pemadaman, seharusnya ada obor yang dinyalakan di gerbang desa atau ada penduduk yang melakukan ronda malam karena takut binatang hutan yang memasiku desa, pikirnya.

**Degg**

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" ucap Naruto saat sampai di gerbang desa.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Halo semua, apa kabar? Ya kuharap kalian semua baik-baik saja. Oke terima kasih untuk yang sudah ngeReview dan tak lupa juga makasih untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan fic ini. Oke di sini Naruto sudah berpindah dimensi ke dimensi dxd dan mungkin untuk kota kuohnya ada di antara chapter 5,6, dan 7 ya aku juga enggak tahu pasti. Dan soal kapan upnya aku rasa tak menentu karena ya aku jarang ada waktu luang sekarang tapi di usahakan 4 hari sekali aku upload Chapter terbaru ua tergantung adanya inpirasi saja hehehe oke sekian untuk kali ini, semoga kita berjumpa lagi!

**Next chapter**

"K-kaa-san, T-tou-san!" "Apa kau yang melakukan ini," "Apa kau yang melakukan ini!"

"Aaaaarrr**ggghhhhh ... Aku bebas!"**

"**Kau akan mengemban takdir yang besar Nak,"**

"Aku berjanji akan memburumu dimanapun kau sembunyi!"

.

.

.

.

**Sentinel97 Log out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam.

**Presented By :**

**Rating :**M (For Safe)

**Pair :**Naruto U. X ...

**Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Supernatural.

**Warning :** Typo, OC, AU, OOC, HumanNaru!, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

**" "**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Takdirnya sebagai raja sesungguhnya telah dimulai "**Ketika seorang korban yang dengan sukarela meskipun tidak melakukan kesalahan dihukum mati sebagai ganti si penghianat, Meja batu akan pecah, dan kematian akan berjalan dengan arah sebaliknya,"**Aku sudah lelah dengan dunia ini**" Waktunya kau bangkit wahai High King The Magnificient,"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya.**

"Kenapa semuanya gelap? Apa sedang pemadaman listrik?" tanya Naruto. Tetapi walaupun ada pemadaman, seharusnya ada obor yang dinyalakan di gerbang desa atau ada penduduk yang melakukan ronda malam karena takut binatang hutan yang memasiku desa, pikirnya.

**Degg**

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" ucap Naruto saat sampai di gerbang desa.

.

.

.

**The King**

.

.

.

Kini di gerbang desa terlihat beberapa tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tubuh-tubuh itu memiliki luka tusuk yang menganga menembus tubuh mereka yang tergeletak kaku terbaring di atas genangan darah mereka sendiri.

"S-siap yang melakukan ini?" ucap Naruto agak tergagap melihat orang-orang di desanya mati dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Dia tak tahu ada bencana apa barusan yang menimpa desanya hanya saja tiba-tiba muncul perasaan tak enak yang menggerogoti hatinya,

"K-kaa-san, T-tou-san!" Tiba-tiba pikirannya mengarah pada orang tuanya yang entah bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini.

Tubuhnya dengan otomatis langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke arah rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan, dia melihat banyak mayat yang berserakan di jalan- jalan desa. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan yang pernah Naruto alami saat ini, entah itu orang tua, anak-anak, dan remaja, pria maupun wanita mereka kini bersimbah darah di sepanjang jalur dia berlari.

'_A-aku m-mohon kalian baik-baik saja.' _Batinnya sambil mulai bercucuran air mata.

**Brak**

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" teriak Naruto saat membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, dia menelusuri rumah itu dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari kedua orang tuanya di dalam sana.

"Aku mohon Kaa-san, Tou-san," ucapnya menelusuri rumahnya, tetapi kenyataan menamparnya. Tak ada siapa pun di dalam rumah itu, hanya kegelapan dan kesunyian yang ada yang kini semakin membuat perasaan Naruto bertambah tak karuan.

"B-balai desa, y-ya mungkin mereka di sana!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari kembali menuju balai desa. Saat Naruto berlari keluar rumah, belum jauh dari sana dia melihat seseorang berambut panjang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Karena keadaan malam hari yang tengah mendung dan tak ada satu pun cahaya yang menjadi sumber penglihatannya, dia tak mengenali sosok itu dengan jelas hingga,

"N-Naru-to," ucap sosok itu memanggil dirinya sambil merentangkan tangannya mencoba menggapai Naruto.

**Deg**

"K-ka-san," ucap Naruto saat mengenali suara yang memanggilnya, dia berdoa semoga sosok yang kini berjalan dengan lunglai itu bukanlah ibunya. Tetapi perlahan awan yang menutupi cahaya bulan mulai menyingkir dan membuat cahaya menerangi sosok itu.

Kini terlihatlah rambut merah dari sosok yang memanggil Naruto. Sosok itu terus berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah yang bercucuran jatuh ke atas tanah. Mata Naruto bergetar dengan hebat, perlahan air mata mulai keluar dari kedua bola matanya dan kesedihan sangat kentara dari kedua matanya saat mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Kaa-san!" Teriak Naruto sambil melesat menghampiri sosok itu.

**Greb**

Tiba-tiba sosok itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh jika Naruto tak keburu menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan dia mengambil posisi duduk dan membaringkan tubuh ibunya di atas pangkuannya seraya tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"K-kaa-san, hiks apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Naruto begitu panik melihat keadaan Ibunya yang mengenaskan. Di mana kini sang ibunda tercinta tengah menutupi lubang diperutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Dia lalu menatap wajah pucat Ibunya yang juga membalas tatapannya dengan lembut seolah mencoba menenangkannya.

Perlahan tangan Kanan Kushina naik ke arah pipi Naruto dan secara perlahan mengusap air mata dari sang buah hati.

"J-jangan menangis, k-kau tampak je-jelek jika menangis hehe," ucap Kushina terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dia mencoba menghibur putranya untuk berhenti menangis, akan tetapi bukannya meredakan tangisan Naruto. Perlakuan Kushina malah semakin membuat perasaan Naruto begitu hancur.

Kini kondisi sang ibunda tengah diujung tanduk, akan tetapi sang ibunda masihlah mencoba untuk menghiburnya lepas dari kesedihan. Sungguh kasih ibu yang sangat tak terhingga.

"Kaa-san! Hiks, aku mohon bertahanlah," ucap Naruto sambil terus menangis sedih. Hatinya sangat hancur sehancur-hancurnya sekarang ini. Pikirannya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat melihat kondisi ibunya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk bisa menolong sang ibunda tercinta.

"T-tak apa Naru, m-mungkin ini waktunya Ibu meninggalkanmu," tiba-tiba hati Naruto berdesir nyeri dengan hebat saat mendengar kata-kata ibunya, dia merasa akan kehilangan sosok paling berharga dalam hidupnya dan tak akan pernah bertemu kembali untuk waktu yang sangat-sangat lama.

"Hiks apa yang Ibu katakan?! Aku akan membawa Ibu ke rumah sakit segera! Kita harus segera merawat luka Ibu!" teriak Naruto sambil mencoba membopong tubuh Ibunya. Tetapi Kushina langsung menangkap tangan Naruto mencoba menghentikan tindakan Naruto yang mencoba untuk memangkunya.

"Uhuk, sudahlah Naru, ini bukan perpisahan, Ibu hanya akan per-" ucap Kushina langsung terpotong oleh teriakan Naruto.

"Tidak! Ibu tidak akan ke mana-mana! Ibu akan terus disisiku," ucap Naruto sambil bercucuran air mata. Dia tak siap untuk itu, dia sungguh tak siap! Dia menginginkan ibunya selalu hadir menemani dirinya hingga dirinya sukses dimasa depan. Dia ingin ibunya hadir dalam acara pernikahannya atau hadir untuk melihat anaknya kelak dengan siapa pun jodohnya. Dia menginginkan itu semua! Dia menginginkan kehadiran sang ibunda untuk selamanya.

"_**Gunakan Chakramu,"**_ tiba-tiba muncul suara bisikan yang menerpa telinga Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak. Dia teringat bahwa dirinya dulu adalah seorang Ninja dan kini chakra itu masihlah tetap ada dalam tubuhnya saat tanpa sengaja dia mengeceknya dulu.

'_B-benar, aku punya kekuatan untuk menolong ibu!'_ Batin Naruto tanpa mengidahkan suara siapa atau makhluk apa yang berbisik padanya, perlahan Naruto membaringkan ibunya di permukaan tanah dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan chakranya.

**Whhuusss**

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto mengeluarkan chakra berwarna Toska layaknya milik klan Otsutsuki yang mulai ia arahkan ke arah perut berlubang Kushina.

**Whhuusssss**

Perlahan chakra itu menyelimuti perut Kushina dan mulai memperbaiki sel perut Kushina. Akan tetapi, Chakra itu mulai menunjukkan keanehan yang di sebabkan keadaan Naruto yang tengah terguncang. Naruto secara perlahan tak dapat mengontrol chakra murninya dengan takaran yang benar membuat chakra itu tak bekerja dengan maksimal.

"S-sial! A-aku mohon," ucap Naruto sambil terus mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dan tetap menyalurkan chakranya mencoba untuk menutup luka ibunya. Perlahan namun pasti lubang di perut Kushina mulai tertutup seperti sedia kala, akan tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda kondisi dari Kushina membaik dan malah tanda kehidupannya yang dirasakan oleh Naruto perlahan-lahan menurun.

"Tidak tidak tidak! aku mohon bertahanlah Ibu!" teriak Naruto saat merasakan tanda kehidupan ibunya menghilang. Dia sungguh panik karena ini dan tanpa sengaja membuat chakranya bergerak dengan kacau sebelum perlahan-lahan menghilang dari kedua telapak tangannya.

Kini Kushina terbaring tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto, walaupun luka diperutnya telah menghilang tapi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya, dan perlahan tanda kehidupan Kushina mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya yang menandakan bahwa jiwanya perlahan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Ibu! Bangunlah ibu!" teriak Naruto mengguncang tubuh Kushina berharap tubuh itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Akan tetapi hasilnya nihil, tubuh itu tetap terbujur kaku di atas permukaan tanah yang sangat dingin tersebut.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya dan menatap ke atas. Dia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa tadi pagi adalah pertemuan terakhir dengan ibunya. Jika di beri pilihan, dia lebih memilih berada di samping ibunya walau harus bernasib sama dengan ibunya dan penduduk desa yang lain.

**Duak**

Sebuah tinju Naruto layangkan pada permukaan tanah. Dia sangat kesal, sedih, dan tentu saja marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menyelamatkan sang Ibunda. Dia sungguh merasa teramat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang beranggapan bahwa dirinya tak berguna sedikit pun untuk kedua orang tuanya yang salah satunya sudah terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

"Siiiaaaaaalllll! Hiks percuma saja memiliki kekuatan jika tak bisa menolong orang yang kukasihi," ucap Naruto tertunduk di hadapan mayat ibunya. Naruto mulai merenungi dan mengingat-ingat semua memori yang pernah dilalui olehnya bersama Ibunya. Semakin jauh dirinya mengingat, maka semakin sesak pula hatinya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati Naruto, dan dengan cepat Naruto melihat siapa yang tengah menghampirinya dalam keadaan ini.

Sepasang mata merah kini menatap dirinya dengan dingin, sosok itu tersembunyi di bawah bayangan sebuah pohon yang rindang. Dan secara perlahan sosok itu berjalan ke bawah sinar bulan yang masih bercahaya dengan terangnya. Kini Naruto dapat melihat jelas sosok dari pemilik mata merah itu. Terlihat kini seorang pria bersetelan serba hitam memiliki rambut panjang hitam dan juga telinga yang runcing. Pria itu tengah memangku sosok lain di pundaknya di hadapan Naruto. akan tetapi, Naruto tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang tengah di panggul tersebut, karena bagian kepalanya ada di bagian punggung dari sosok bermata merah itu.

"Siap kau," tanya Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan Nada yang terdengar parau. Dia menatap sosok itu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir walau tampak agak surut.

"Kokabiel," ucap sosok itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lengkap dengan suara yang dingin pula.

**Degg**

Jantung Naruto berdetak keras saat retinanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda mirip sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya tengah dipegang oleh pria itu. Matanya bergetar menatap benda yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna kekuningan itu.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini," Naruto menghapus air matanya dan perlahan berdiri sambil menatap sangat tajam dengan kedua matanya yang memancarkan emosi yang siap meledak kapan pun pada pria di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini!" Ulang Naruto dengan teriakan penuh amarah karena sang pria tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

**Brug**

Sosok itu melempar orang yang di bawanya ke hadapan Naruto dan kini terlihat rambut kuning berantakan yang menutupi wajah orang atau lebih tepatnya mayat itu. Kondisi Minato tak jauh berbeda dengan Kushina, yang di mana sebuah luka menganga terlihat jelas di kedua mata Naruto berada di punggung kiri ayahnya. Dia tak menyangka ayahnya pun yang selalu mendukung dirinya dan orang yang selalu membelanya dari amukan sang ibunda, kini terbujur kaku di depan kedua matanya.

"T-tou-san," gumam Naruto menatap tak percaya mayat di hadapannya. Tubuh Naruto terjatuh dengan lemasnya. Dia seolah tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali untuk menopang tubuhnya saat ini, dan sekarang kondisi batin Naruto berada di tingkatan paling bawahnya. Ia terguncang hebat menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal dengan tragis tepat di depan matanya.

"Aaaaarrr**ggghhhhh!" **Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dengan kencangnya dan mulai terselubung oleh tekanan kekuatan berwarna gelap yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dengan meledak-ledak. Naruto terus berteriak sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa sadar melepas energi sang kutukan yang mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya**.**

'**_Ya teruslah marah~'_**

'**_Dan balaskan dendam orang tuamu,'_**

Dan perlahan seluruh tubuh Naruto terbungkus oleh kegelapan, membentuk sebuah bola hitam raksasa di hadapan Kokabiel. Beberapa detik berlalu dan kini bola yang mengurung Naruto berbentuk lingkaran sempurna dengan hawa hitam yang terlihat di permukaan bola hitam itu.

**Duummmm**

Bola itu tiba-tiba meledak membuat shokwave yang menerbangkan debu-debu di sekitar tempat bola hitam itu tadi berada. Kini terlihat asap debu yang menghalangi pandangan Kokabiel untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"**Grroooaaaarrrrrr!" **tiba-tiba terdengar raungan sangat keras yang menerbangkan debu-debu di sekitar tempat Naruto berada. Dan kini setelah semua debu itu menghilang, terlihatlah makhluk berwarna hitam berbentuk layaknya manusia dengan bagian kepala runcing dengan dua tanduk domba yang mencuat ke depan. Memiliki dua buah tangan yang besar dengan ujung sikut yang runcing ke belakang dengan setiap kukku jarinya berwarna hijau bersinar. Memiliki mata dan mulut yang bersinar hijau yang kini menatap Kokabiel dengan aura permusuhan yang begitu kentara.

**Srriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba makhluk atau bisa disebut perwujudan dari Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul tengah melesat sangat cepat ke arah Kokabiel dengan tangan kanan yang di penuh akan kukku yang sangat tajam siap digunakan untuk mencabik tubuh Kokabiel.

**Duuummm**

Suara benturan cakar makhluk itu yang tak berhasil mengenai targetnya dan hanya membentur permukaan tanah.

"**Gggrrrr," **geraman makhluk itu saat Kokabiel terbang menghindari serangannya, ia terbang dengan kelima pasang sayapnya yang terlihat menyatu dengan gelapnya langit malam.

"Makhluk apa itu?" gumam Kokabiel saat melihat Makhluk hitam itu kini menatap dirinya. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah melihat atau mendengar makhluk hitam itu dari sang ayah, dan baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan makhluk hidup ini.

**Whhhuuussss**

Makhluk itu melesat ke atas mencoba menangkap Kokabiel yang terbang ke sana kemari menghindari setiap terjangan yang Naruto lancarkan. Makhluk hitam itu bergerak dengan bebasnya di atas langit mengejar Kokabiel walaupun tak memiliki sepasang sayap seperti musuhnya. Tak menjadi halangan untuk makhluk itu melayang dan terus mengikuti gerakan lincah dari sang lawan mencoba untuk menangkap sang bintang tuhan. Alasan Jelmaan Naruto bisa melayang adalah karena dia dapat memadatkan udara yang dipijaknya sehingga dirinya bisa mengambang di udara walau tanpa sayap atau apa pun sejenisnya.

"Menarik," gumam sosok Kokabiel, melihat sosok Naruto yang telah berubah sangat total terus mengikuti gerakannya dengan lincahnya.

"Kita lihat sejauh apa kekuatanmu," ucap Kokabiel sambil melesat menyerang balik dan menciptakan sepasang pedang cahaya di kedua tangannya.

**Trak**

**Trak**

**Trak**

Mereka berdua terus bertukar serangan di atas langit dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, tak ada sosok mana pun yang terlihat mau mengalah dan melonggarkan sedikit pun pertahanannya mereka. Di mana Naruto terus melancarkan cakarannya yang selalu ditangkis oleh pedang cahaya Kokabiel dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

Jengah dengan keadaan ini, tiba-tiba Sebuah lengan ketiga muncul di punggung Naruto dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kokabiel tanpa Kokabiel sadari hingga,

**Buakk**

Kokabiel terkena pukulan telak di pipi kirinya akibat hantaman dari lengan itu dan meluncur menghancurkan pepohonan di jalur luncurannya.

"Ugh! K-kuat sekali," gumam Kokabiel sambil perlahan mulai bangkit lagi.

**Whhhuusssss**

Dan sepertinya Naruto tak membiarkan Kokabiel untuk berehat sejenak pun, dia dengan cepatnya melesat dengan sebuah energi padat di depan mulutnya yang bersinar kehijauan siap untuk diluncurkan kepada musuhnya yang tengah berusaha berdiri.

"Sial!" Teriak Kokabiel sambil sesegera mungkin mulai menciptakan sihir pertahanan berlapis-lapis untuk menyambut serangan Naruto.

**Dduuuaaarrrrr**

Benturan kedua jurus itu menciptakan efek yang meratakan hampir satu pertiga hutan di sekitar mereka.

"K-kuat sekali! Aku harus cepat bertindak," ucap Kokabiel berusaha keras menahan serangan pemusnah itu dan dilain sisi ia tengah memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan makhluk dari jelmaan anak pirang yang dilawannya.

Dan terjadilah pertempuran yang sangat mengerikan di sepanjang malam itu yang memorak-porandakan hutan di samping desa tempat tumbuh besarnya Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**The** **King**

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat jauh di ujung alam semesta tempat tersegelnya sang malapetaka atau 666 tersegel. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas salah satu kepala makhluk itu yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Sudah dimulai," gumam sosok itu mulai berdiri dan menatap ke arah tempat bumi berada yang jaraknya sangatlah jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

.

.

.

.

The King

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, di mana ini?" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang mulai terbangun. Dia perlahan mulai mendudukkan posisinya dan menopang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Dia terbangun di atas sebuah futon di sebuah kamar tradisional jepang. Dengan lantai kayu dan juga pintu geser yang terlihat sangat klasik.

**Deg**

"K-kaa-san! Tou-san!" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba untuk berdiri mencoba untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat ngilu.

**Brug**

Tetapi karena keadaan lukanya yang parah membuat sosok itu terjatuh kembali di atas permukaan lantai kayu.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar tengah menghampiri dirinya.

**Srreeettt**

Suara pintu kayu yang dibuka dari luar.

"Ara~ ara, apa yang terjadi di sini?" ucap sosok wanita yang terlihat layaknya wanita Jepang yang sempurna karena memiliki wajah cantik dan menampakkan senyum anggun di wajah putihnya. Memiliki mata berwarna violet dan kulit putih seputih susu serta rambut hitam sepunggung yang diikat ekor kuda dengan sebuah pita berwarna oranye yang mengikat rapi rambutnya. Di atas kepalanya terdapat dua buah rambut yang mencuat layaknya antena ke belakang dan mengenakan sebuah setelan pakaian Miko berwarna putih dan merah yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Indahnya.

"A-aku harus mencari K-kaa-san dan Tou-san," ucap Naruto mengabaikan gadis itu dan perlahan mulai mencoba untuk bangun kembali. Akan tetapi,

**Brug**

Lagi-lagi tubuh itu terjatuh dan buru-buru sang gadis membantu Naruto untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Naruto sambil menolak kasar bantuan gadis itu.

"Kau belum boleh bangun dengan luka seperti itu," ucap gadis itu tetap membantu pemuda itu walau bantuannya ditolak oleh oleh sang pemuda.

Karena kondisi tubuh yang sedang lemah, kekuatan Naruto kalah oleh sang gadis yang berhasil memaksanya untuk kembali terbaring di atas futonnya kembali.

"Lepas! Hiks K-kaa-san," ucap Naruto kembali mengucurkan air matanya.

Sang gadis menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan sendu, dia juga pernah mengalami kejadian yang di alami oleh sang pemuda. Dia juga pernah ditinggal untuk selamanya oleh sang ibunda tercinta gara-gara darah berbeda yang mengalir dalam nadinya. Dia teramat mengerti perasaan pilu yang tengah di rasakan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

**Greb**

"Sstttt, menangislah, keluarkan semua bebanmu," ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk sang pemuda dengan erat mencoba untuk menjadi tempat sandaran untuk sang pemuda.

Perlahan Naruto mulai tenang dan memegang erat kedua sisi baju sang gadis sampai,

"Hiks hiks huuaaaa," tangis Naruto pun pecah dan terdengar sangat pilu di telinga gadis itu, perlahan setetes air mata juga ikut keluar dari mata violet gadis itu.

Sang gadis terbawa oleh tangisan dari Naruto sehingga membuat dirinya pun merasakan kesedihan dari sang pemuda. Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, akhirnya tangisan Naruto mulai mereda dan meninggalkan suasana yang hening dan canggung.

"A-aku sudah merasa lebih baik," ucap Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ara, benarkah?" ucap gadis melepaskan pelukannya dan menggoda Naruto yang sukses membuat semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Y-ya," kini Naruto berada dalam keadaan yang benar-benar memalukan dan jika Jubi ada, dia lebih memilih menghantamkan kepalanya pada Jubi dama daripada terjebak dalam keadaannya yang sekarang benar-benar memalukan.

'_Memalukan,' _batinnya sambil mengalihkan kepalanya mencoba menghindari tatapan lembut dari sang gadis miko.

"Fufufu baiklah, tetapi aku tak keberatan loh jika kau mau memelukku sekali lagi," ucap gadis itu sambil terus menggoda Naruto dan berhasil membuat wajah Naruto kembali memerah dan lebih memerah lagi dari yang tadi.

"Hn," dan hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang.

"ara fufufu, siapa namamu pemuda-san?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap lucu dirinya.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ... Kau?" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil bertanya kembali kepada sang gadis.

"Ara~ nama yang lucu, baiklah toping ramen namaku adalah Himejima Akeno, miko di tempat ini," ucap sang gadis sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto sambil tertawa dengan elegannya.

"Itu artinya badai!" ucap Naruto kesal karena merasa di ledek oleh gadis di hadapannya.

"Ara, benarkah? Bukannya itu toping ramen ya?" ucap Akeno terus menggoda Naruto membuat Naruto kesal dibuatnya.

"Bukan!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang benar-benar kesal. Seenak saja gadis di hadapannya merubah arti namanya yang keren menjadi toping makanan dewanya.

"Ara~ padahal terdengar lebih lucu loh~" ucap sang gadis Atau Akeno dengan nada yang terdengar terus menggoda.

"Terserah," ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya

**Krrruuukkk**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut berdemo dari arah Naruto yang membuat kedua orang itu tersentak. Perlahan sebuah senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata Naruto muncul di bibir manis Akeno. Ck! Kenapa perutnya bersuara di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat!

"Ara ara, tunggu sebentar," ucap Akeno sambil beranjak dan mulai berlalu dari kamar yang di tempati oleh Naruto.

'_Setidaknya kau tak sedih lagi.' _Batin Akeno sambil memandang Naruto yang tengah mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu.

Setelah Akeno pergi, kini dalam ruangan itu hanya di isi oleh Naruto seorang. Naruto tiba-tiba merenung memikirkan kekuatan dari dunianya dulu.

" ... " Naruto mulai melihat kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan chakranya. Hingga,

**Whhuuuussss**

Chakra hijau toska mulai membungkus kedua tangan Naruto sebelum perlahan mulai menghilang kembali menguap bagaikan tak pernah ada. Naruto memandang sendu kedua tangannya yang kini terlentang di bawahnya dia masih menyesali karena tak bisa menolong sang ibunda di saat terakhirnya membuat dirinya kini hidup sebatang kara.

_'Kaa-san, Tou-san.'_ batin Naruto mengenang saat-saat terakhir ibunya.

**Srreeekk**

Suara pintu yang terbuka berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya kembali dan menatap Akeno yang kini membawa Nampan berisi bubur dan sayuran rebus.

"Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu, sekarang makanlah," ucap Akeno sambil menaruh bubur itu di pangkuan Naruto yang langsung diterima dengan malu-malu olehnya.

"Maaf merepotkan," gumam Naruto mulai melahap bubur di hadapannya dengan cepat dan tak sampai makan waktu 5 menit bubur itu telah raip dari tempatnya meninggalkan mangkuk bubur yang kini tampak kosong.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto sadar karena makan terburu-buru.

"Ara ara ara itu wajar, kamu sudah tak sadarkan diri selama 1 minggu lebih," ucap Akeno membuat Naruto tersentak.

_'Selama itu ya,'_ batin Naruto merenungi ucapan Akeno.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang kembali terdengar sendu.

"Ara~ silakan saja," ucap Akeno sambil merapikan bekas Naruto makan.

"Tolong jawab yang jujur ... Di mana kau menemukanku?" tanya Naruto melihat Akeno,

"..."

"Seminggu yang lalu aku sedang berada di desa Miyama, saat itu terjadi ledakan dan guncangan kuat yang membuat orang-orang di desa itu panik, karena rasa penasaran aku mencoba untuk mencari asal suara dan guncangan itu,"

"Lumayan jauh juga aku terbang dari sana, dan saat aku menemukan desa kecil yang terlihat seperti habis mengalami pembantaian massal yang sangat keji, aku sangat terkejut dan tak menyangka ada makhluk yang tega membunuh orang-orang di sana,"

"Dan aku terus menelusuri desa itu hingga aku sampai di sebuah lembah yang hancur porak-poranda ... Di sanalah aku melihat tubuhmu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh luka yang termat sangat parah," jelas Akeno panjang lebar sambil menatap Naruto yang kini tertunduk menyembunyikan kedua matanya di bawah bayangan rambutnya sehingga Akeno tak dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi apa yang terpasang di wajah Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranku ... Apa yang terjadi di tempat itu sampai-sampai kau tergeletak di sana tak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Akeno mencoba menatap kedua bola mata hijau toska yang tengah tersembunyi di balik bayangan rambut pirang itu.

(Maaf aku lupa menjelaskan mata Naruto di chapter kemarin memiliki mata hijau toska seperti Otsutsuki Toneri,)

"Aku ..." ucap Naruto menggantung dan dengan sabar pula Akeno menunggu jawaban selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Tak mau membicaranya," lanjutnya di ikuti oleh ekspresi wajah Akeno yang perlahan menunjukkan raut kecewa, tapi walaupun dirinya kecewa Akeno mengerti mungkin ini terlalu berat untuk Naruto ceritakan kembali.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali kau mau bercerita padaku," ucap Akeno sambil mulai beranjak kembali untuk menaruh bekas makan Naruto.

"Kamu bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu, sampai kamu menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kamu tinggali," ucap Akeno sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu.

.

.

.

**The King**

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Naruto tinggal di tempat Akeno yang ternyata adalah sebuah kuil di pinggiran kota Kuoh di puncak sebuah bukit. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Kuoh, ternyata jarak dari sini ke tempat asalnya lumayan jauh untuk ditempuh.

Kini Naruto tengah dalam perjalanan menuju desa asalnya dengan cara melompati gedung dan pepohonan layaknya di dimensinya dulu. Soal Akeno, dia berkata pada Naruto bahwa dia harus kembali ke Kota karena sudah terlalu lama absen sekolah. Dia meninggalkan seorang bunshin untuk mengurusi kuil tersebut sebagai tanda balas budi pada Akeno, tak lupa juga dia mengirim beberapa bunshin yang mencari info soal kota tersebut dan juga salah satunya ditugaskan untuk mengikuti Akeno.

Katakanlah dia seorang penguntit, tetapi saat mendengar penjelasan dari Akeno tempo lalu, dia mulai menaruh rasa curiga pada gadis itu. Dia masih teringat Akeno menyebutkan kata terbang tanpa alat bantu apa pun, mungkin bisa saja Akeno menggunakan pesawat atau apa pun sejenisnya. Tetapi terlalu mencurigakan jika dia hanya menyebut kata **Aku terbang **dan bukannya menyebutkan kata **Kami terbang**. Hei perempuan remaja di Jepang yang dapat menerbangkan sebuah pesawat sangat jarang dan hampir tak ada, jika pun ada pasti sudah ramai dibicarakan di media sosial.

Lupakan soal itu dulu dia harus fokus kembali ke desanya dengan segera sebelum matahari terbenam.

_"_**_Kau akan mengemban takdir yang besar Nak," _**sebuah kalimat tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Naruto. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang saat pertempurannya dengan Kokabiel, dia sempat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur entah dari mulut siapa.

_'Kokabiel,'_ batinnya menyebut nama itu dengan begitu dingin.

"Aku berjanji akan memburumu di mana pun kau sembunyi!" Ucapnya mempercepat lajunya sampai menyaingi kecepatan sebuah peluru AWM.

.

.

.

.

**The King**

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan tua di akademi yang sangat megah terlihat sepasang manusia atau makhluk entah apalah tengah saling berhadapan di samping sebuah jendela.

"Akeno, dari mana saja kau? Kau absen hampir dua minggu lamanya, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai kulit putih terang, dan mata biru-hijau. Memiliki rambut merah yang panjang sapai ke paha, dengan helai rambut tunggal mencuat dari atas. Rambutnya juga memiliki poni longgar yang menutupi dahinya dan poni samping membingkai wajahnya. Dia mempunyai tinggi badan sekitar 172 cm.

Memakai pakaian berupa seragam sekolah untuk anak perempuan Akademi Kuoh, yang terdiri dari kemeja putih lengan panjang bergaris hitam serta pita hitam di kerah bajunya dan korset hitam yang pas, rok magenta dengan aksen putih, dan sepatu cokelat dipadu kaos kaki putih yang panjang.

"Ara ara, apakah kau merindukanku? Takku sangka Rias kecilku begitu merindukanku fufufufu," ucap Akeno dengan nada yang menggoda bagi kaum adam mana pun yang mendengarnya. Gadis berambut merah atau Rias menggulirkan bola matanya dengan bosan. Bukan apa, tapi kadang sahabatnya ini tak bisa diajak serius dan malah menggoda dengan kata-kata yang tak perlu.

"Seriuslah, kau membuatku di peringati oleh Sona karna perbuatanmu itu," ucap Rias sambil bersedekap dada membuat kedua dadanya terlihat jauh lebih besar. Jika jin kura-kura melihatnya mungkin kakek tua itu sudah terkapar bersimbah darah karna tak kuat melihat pemandangan surgawi di depannya itu.

"Fufufu kau terlalu lucu untuk takku goda," ucap Akeno sambil menutup mulutnya dengan elegan dan mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. Dia sungguh merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi wajah yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabat merahnya saat kesal, dan saat ada kesempatan itu dia tak akan pernah untuk melewatkannya.

"Kemarin aku melakukan pembersihan menyeluruh di seluruh bagian kuil dan kau tahu, karena sudah terlalu lama aku tak berkunjung membuat tempat itu sangat amat berantakan membuatku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama," ucap Akeno setengah berbohong, dia tak mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya merawat Naruto pada Rias karena sebuah alasan yang tak diketahui hatinya enggan untuk mengatakan soal pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kau tak menyembunyikan apapun padaku?" tanya Rias sambil memicingkan kedua matanya menatap curiga pada Akeno. Dia mencari pancaran kebohongan dari kedua manik violet tersebut dan dia dapatkan hanya tatapan Akeno yang seperti biasanya.

"Ara ara~ kapan aku pernah berbohong pada sahabatku ini," ucap Akeno dengan nada biasanya. Ck ulung sekali kau berbohong.

"Hhuuuh baiklah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Ini soal Issei," ucap Rias mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ara, ada apa dengan Issei-ku?" ucap Akeno dengan seenak jidatnya mengklaim sang kaisar Naga merah tersebut.

"Ck, akhir-akhir ini sifatnya terlihat agak berubah, aku khawatir dia akan menjadi congkak karna kekuatannya," ucap Rias dengan nada kesal di awalnya dan dilanjutkan dengan nada yang memancarkan kekawatiran dari raut wajahnya.

"..." Tak ada balasan dari Akeno karena dia sendiri pun bingung harus melakukan hal apa pada kohainya tersebut. Dia memang terlihat agak berbeda setelahnya berhasil menghajar heirs dari keluarga Phenex. Dia terlihat selalu membanggakan-banggakan dirinya di hadapan anggota klub maupun anggota sitri membuat beberapa orang menunjukkan raut wajah kesal dan tak nyaman.

"Aku takut kecongkakkannya hanya akan jadi bumerang yang menyerang balik pada kita," lanjut Rias masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Jujur aku sendiri pun tak tahu harus melakukan apa Rias, aku hanya berharap suatu saat ada yang menyadarkannya kembali bahwa di atas langit masih ada langit," ucap Akeno tanpa logat anehnya. Dia berharap ada kejadian ke depannya yang berhasil merubah sifat dari inang Draig tersebut.

"Ya semoga saja," harap Rias. Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka sadari awal. Walau jaraknya sangat jauh, tak jadi halangan untuknya dapat membaca gerakan mulut mereka berdua menjadikan dirinya dapat memahami apa yang mereka bicarakan.

'_Kau berbohong untukku? Apa tujuanmu,'_ batin sosok itu sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan menyampaikan informasi ini kepada dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

**The King**

.

.

.

.

**Duak**

Suara benturan yang terjadi dari tubuh seekor minotaur yang membentur tiang bangunan kosong dengan kerasnya, sang minotaur menggeram marah pada sosok yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"**Gggrrr Beraninya manusia hina sepertimu berbuat ini padaku," **ucap Minotaur itu perlahan bangkit. Dia tak terima dibanting oleh seorang manusia biasa di hapannya yang bahkan dirinya tak merasakan aliran kekuatan sihir atau pun artefak apa pun dari tubuh lawannya itu.

"Berkacalah makhluk hina," ucap sosok itu begitu dingin dengan tangan yang direntangkan ke depan.

**Whhhuussss**

"**Aaarrrgghhhhhh!" **teriak minotaur penuh kesakitan saat tiba-tiba sebuah bola kecil sebesar kelereng meluncur dari telapak tangan lawannya dan membentur dadanya dengan kerasnya hingga berhasil menembus ke belakang tubuhnya.

**Krak**

**Krak**

Tiba-tiba dari lubang kecil itu muncul retakan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh minotaur itu dan mulai membesar hingga,

**Pppyyaaarrr**

Tubuh itu pecah bagaikan kaca yang langsung menguap menjadi asap hitam yang terbang dibawa angin malam yang berembus dengan kencangnya.

"Dunia ini sudah terlalu rusak," gumam sosok itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan bangunan kosong itu yang menjadi saksi dari kebangkitan perdana umat manusia.

"**Dan dengan senang hatiku tata ulang."**

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo, yap di sini Naruto sudah berada di kuoh, tapi mungkin pulang kampung dulu sih

Makasih untuk JASHIN atas msukannya dan ya akan ku coba perbaiki lagi.

Dan soal inspirasi fic ini awalnya dari lagu AW yang berjudul Lily. Ya chapter 2 kurasa, adalah bagian yang paling kentara.

Dan terimakasih untuk para Raider atau Author yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ficku. Sebenarnya sih fic ini ku persembahkan pada seseorang. Tapi gak tau dia baca apa enggak.

.

.

.

Dan jika kamu udah baca.

**Pesan khusus**

Hai Ino jika kamu sudah baca, aku rindu kamu. Maafkan aku yang dulu, aku menyesal.

.

.

.

Haha segitu aja pesannya (dasar bucin :v)

Oke saya tunggu masukan dari kalian-kalian para pembaca yang budiman.

Mungkin itu saja dari saya. Sekian! Baaayyyy

.

.

.

.

**Sentinel97 Log out.**


End file.
